Never Say Never
by Team Edcob 4 Life
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Alice have always been best friends. When a spark lights between Jacob and Bella, Edward tries to show Bella how much he actually loves her. Will he ever win her over, or will Bella choose to stay with Jacob? All Human.
1. Are you Ready?

Never Say Never

Written by: Team Edcob 4 Life

Chapter 1 Are you ready?

Flashback:

Jacob, Edward, Alice and I walked up the stairs to our new school, Brookesvale Jr. High. I remember not being worried at all. It was our very first day of middle school, and I was a little overly confident. I had never expected to face the troubles of peer pressure, piles of homework, cliques, and first real crushes. But with my three best friends on my side, I managed to end my first and second year of middle school with a proud face. And, I also was able to survive my first year of high school. Thank goodness for my best friends.

End of Flashback, Real Time : September 1st, 2009

"Bella!!!" My mom hollered from downstairs, "Phone!!! It's Alice."

I ran down the wooden stairs of my southern California home and grabbed the phone from my mom.

"Hello?" I breathlessly answered.

The familiar voice of my life long best friend, Alice responded, "Hey Bella!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bella," she said. "I don't mean to be a burden, but what are you wearing tomorrow ?"

"Oh, I have this cute black cardigan that I'm going to pair with an orange tank and a pair of skinny jeans. Really good looking, I think! Why?"

Alice gasped. "Well, it's such a good thing that I called. Bella, I don't want my bestest friend in the whole entire world to go to school, especially on the first day, looking like a pumpkin! Can I come over to help you pick something out? Please?! _Please?!_ " She begged.

I sighed Typical Alice. I reassured her that she could come over and help me pick out clothes for the first day of school. However, knowing Alice, she would probably pick out a complete outfit for the whole week.

"Thanks Bella! I have to go, it's dinner time and mom is making my favorite! If I come at 6:00, I can be completely prepared. Is 6:00 good for you, too?"

I checked my watch. 4:58. "Yeah."

"Alrighty then. Thanks again, Bells."

"Bye, Alice."

"See you soon. Bye" We simultaneously hung up.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out all of the clothes I had bought ahead of time for this year: 7 pairs of (I have to say) adorable jeans, 3 mini skirts, 2 plain V necks (1 black, 1 gray), 1 shirt with a "Muse" logo on it, dark blue and black striped T, and a burgundy long sleeve cotton U neck; along with 5 pairs of shoes, and various accessories.

Heading towards my bed, I grabbed my iPod, and selected shuffle, where The Fray's Never Say Never started to play.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of _

_Together all the while_

_You can Never Say Never_

………_.._

It wasn't even halfway done when the doorbell rang and Alice was here. I ran downstairs to find her with bags from our favorite stores Forever 21, Sephia, and a vintage store, Buffalo Exchange.

"Don't give me the eye" she begged. "But look, I bought stuff, on the bright side!"

Alice's family was considerably wealthy, they never had issues with her buying things whenever she pleased. Luckily, Alice never treated anybody bad because how much money they had compared to her. She always remained her perky, pixie - like self.

My face softened, but was still stern. "Alice, you know how all of these gifts make me feel. I don't think I can accept things."

"Well, how about I take a pair of shoes and some makeup." she suggested, while pulling a sophisticated blue-green and black plaid shirt out of one of the bags." Come on, this is just your size, and it will look great on you. Look how cute it is!!!!!!"

The deal was truly irresistible. Biting my lip I gave in. "Fine…" Alice squealed and clapped for joy. "Oh, and Alice… Thanks." I said with my hands in my pockets.

We ended up picking out a gray elbow length V neck, with black skinny jeans, gray slip on vans, and a silver locket my dad got me when I was 6. As for hair and makeup, I wore my hair in it's regular slightly curly position, and for makeup, I had a silvery shimmer eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a clear gloss. When I was done, I sure did look really good. Alice _did_ know how to pick out an outfit. For Alice, I helped her find a mini denim skirt, a pink tank and brown cardigan that she paired with pink high heels, pink lip gloss, and her short spiky hair.

When Alice went home, I undressed, got into Pjs, rechecked I had everything ready backpack and clothing wise, then feeling relieved that I had such a great best friend, drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at 6:25 on the dot. Sun rays peeked through the purple curtains Charlie, my dad, bought me, as I yawned and stretched. I headed over to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The steam really helped wake me up, and before that I was in a complete daze.

Thankfully, I take quick showers, so in ten minutes I was out of the shower and dressed. I blow dried my hair and did my makeup which didn't take long because Alice taught me how to do it quickly and step by step last night. Downstairs I ate a bowl of Fruit Loops and then brushed my teeth. Quick like, I checked the clock. 7:30. Edward and his mom would be waiting to pick me up in ten minutes and school started at 8:30. Wow. I was doing better on time then I thought!

I was able to flick on the TV and relax for about half a second when my mom, Renee, came into the living room followed by my dad with her camera, squealing, but worse than Alice.

"Bella!!!!!!!" she said while jumping up and down. "I can't believe you are going into sophomore year!!!!! Now, I know Esme and Edward will be here soon, but can you humor me and let me take some pictures?"

I shrugged and posed, with a smiling face. One picture she got was of me waving, another was of my profile with my backpack on in front of the house. She was about to get one of me and Charlie when Esme pulled up and headed out of the car with Edward. He sported a pair of faded jeans a white T, and a leather jacket. His hair was hair spayed in a nice messy style and when he saw me he smiled my favorite crooked smile of his and to me.

"Bella!!!! I missed you so much!!!" he exclaimed.

I nudged him, "Edward it's been two weeks since we saw each other!"

"Yeah, two weeks _too_ long!"

"Sure Eddie," I said. "So where are we going to meet the rest of the gang?"

"At the front of the school. Near the steps."

It sounded great. All of ours' favorite spot. "Perfect."

"Anyways, look our moms are heading back over. Oh, and your dad. I'll wait for you in the car."

I smiled at Esme as she passed me by and headed to her Mercedes Benz SUV. When I got to my mom, she was getting all teary eyed. "Aw, Bells. I I still can't believe that you're growing up so fast! Ilove you so much! But I don't want to hold you up, so give me love."

I hugged Renee, and then Charlie.

"Bella, be safe. Don't talk to any boys!" Charlie protested. " Do you still have that pepper spray?"

"_**Yes Dad**_." I said.

Renee spoke up, " I love you!!!! Good luck!"

While walking away, I waved and blew a kiss. Then, hopped into Edward's car.

3 3 3 3

When we arrived a Brookesvale High, Esme hugged and kissed Edward, which clearly embarrassed him, and then drove off.

We were able to find Jacob quickly since he was 6'3 and _very_ muscular only at the age of 15. Alice was already with him talking up a storm about some great shoe sale. Once Jacob saw us he looked both relieved and had that big goofy grin I loved so much that told me so.

"Bella!!!!" he picked me up and spun me around. "You look great!"

The grip of his hug tightened. "Jake. Can't. Breathe." I was able to get out.

"Oh, sorry." he replied while setting me down. Alice saw me and pulled me aside as Jacob and Edward started to talk.

"I don't normally say this, but Jacob is right. You do look _ah -_mazing! Must be because of my great sence of fashion." She complamented.

"Aw thanks, Alice!" I said and the smirked. "And, yeah must be."

We talked about what teachers we got, and where we wanted to sit at lunch, and she told me about the shoe sale. She got a pair of brand new Converse for me for only ten bucks. It _was_ a great sale. Before I could respond and ask her where she found the deal, the bell buzzed. _Loudly_.

Edward and Jacob turned to see Alice and I.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked us.

I joked ," No."

But we continued up the stairs to school, together, like all of the years before, when we very first became friends.

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first all human story and I hope that those of you who took the time to read it, liked it! I will have the next chapter up in a few days. This **_**isn't**_** a one shot!!!!!!! And please please please review! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get a nice comment. And I have a question for thoses of you who want to continue to read this, how should Jacob ask Bella out? Where? What words will he use? ETC…. How should Bella say yes? Will she wait to decide? Review and give me ideas. Thank you so **_**very very very **_**much!**

**~ Team Edcob 4 Life**


	2. Beginner's Luck : Part 1

**Never Say Never**

**Chapter 2: Beginner's Luck**

The days at school flew by all too quickly. Thankfully, homework was a cinch, teacher were great, and well, life was booming. The boys (Edward and Jacob) made a friend who was the muscular body builder type named Emmett. Jake actually met Emmett and boys he also became friends with named Seth, Embry, and Quil, on the school's football team he joined. Alice became a part of the cheerleading team, and was voted team captain! (Go Alice!!! _whoot whoot_) As for Edward, he joined the soccer team, and started to think about running for class president. I joined drama club, and got leading roles for the first two shows we played. Plus, I was given a guitar for my birthday. I learned how to play and what do you know (?) I was writing my own songs and playing them at the local café. Right before my eyes, my group of friends and I became the "it" crowd. How could this of happened? Beginner's luck, I suppose.

On the day of Jake and Emmett's first football game; Alice, Edward, and I went to go watch. We went to a lunner (lunch/dinner) together before the game and the boys told us how Jacob's number was 16 and Emmett's was 21. I promised to watch out for them.

When we got to the bottom of the huge green field, the gang and I started to walk back to our seats together when Jacob called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, and turned around. Alice and Edward turned around to see what he had to say, too.

"Can I talk to you?" he wondered. Alice and Edward gave us expectant looks. _What are they even waiting for?_ I wondered. "Uh, never mind. After the game Bells?"

"Alright. I guess then. By the way, good luck!!!!" I said waving goodbye.

The football gods must have been answering our prayers. We were poured on by points. Jacob scored 7 times, and Emmett scored 3 times. The game was over with the score of 28 to 5. Wow. Jake was on a roll.

Once we got to the Hale's house, Alice took me to the bathroom to assist me in putting on a new layer of makeup. Figures. Alice was always trying to make me look my best. But I didn't mind it. She, also, was always complementing me on how I looked after she helped me out. She left me for a couple of minutes so I could change into a cute teal denim mini skirt, a black tank top, and black wedged heels. I came outside looking pretty good when I saw Jacob outside waving to me. So, I walked over to the corner he had managed to keep to himself with an extra empty seat for me.

"Here, take a seat." he said and patted the chair. "I've been wanting to talk to you, but wait. Do you want a Coke?" he asked while passing me a can as I meekly nodded.

"Thanks." I cracked it open and let the cool liquid flow down my throat. _Ah. Much better_. "So what do you wanna ask me?"

"Do you want to go for a walk while I tell you about it?"

I cleared my throat yet again. "Sure."

We squeezed through dancing, drunk teens and passed by Edward and then Alice who was talking to a boy I didn't recognize to make it out the door. We curved around the block and crossed the street to a small park with a rod iron bench in complete silence.

"Wanna sit?" he asked me. I sat down next to him and he looked at me quizzically. _What's up with him? _"As you can tell I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time. And I am really nervous, and I am just going to ask you. So, do you wanna go out sometime?"

**AN: **

**I am going to do a spooky cliff hanger!!!!! Haha. Sorry. I hate these things, but I'm having this terrible case of writer's block, and I can't seem to get anything down on paper. Or computer screen. LoL. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me! Thank you so much for reading!!! I love you for it. Teehee. Now I'm just rambling. Click that little green button. And once you do that check off all of the subscribe buttons. **_**Please?**_** Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks again!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**;b **


	3. Beginner's Luck : Part 2

**Never Say Never**

**Beginner's Luck : Part 2**

**AN : Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter / part. I had this really bad case of writer's block. But I'm back!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this part of Beginner's Luck. It can count as chapter 3 or part 2 of chapter 2. Please comment and tell me what you think. **_**Please. **_**By the way, I don't own Twilight. I really wish I did! Love you for reading.**

**~Me**

**( Team Edcob 4 Life )**

**PS : This would have been up **_**days**_** ago if it wasn't for Fan Fiction have some really dumb uploading issue. But I love Fan Fiction, and I'm so relieved that things on it are finally working again.**

Last chapter:

We squeezed through dancing, drunk teens and passed by Edward and then Alice who was talking to a boy I didn't recognize to make it out the door. We curved around the block and crossed the street to a small park with a rod iron bench in complete silence.

"Wanna sit?" he asked me. I sat down next to him and he looked at me quizzically. _What's up with him? _"As you can tell I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time. And I am really nervous, and I am just going to ask you. So, do you wanna go out sometime?" _**Oh.**_

Now:

I tried to talk, but choked up. A huge lump in my throat formed and tried to breath, too, but couldn't. _Jacob? My Jake and I, together? It couldn't be. I never imagined him as my future. As a boyfriend type of material. But look at him. He _is _cute and sweet, and smart. Plus reliable. Wait Bella! Don't get ahead of yourself. Answer the boy! _

I took a few deep breathes. _You can do this._ "Jake, I think… I think I would love to go out with you." _Wait! That's not what you meant to say. Or how you meant to say it. But then again, it felt so, so natural. _

Jacob looked at me and a smile swept across his face. "Really, Bells?" I nodded. "That's fantastic!!! Can I tell you something, Bella? I have been wanting to ask you out since 7th grade. I only got up the nerve to do it like, the second day of this year."

"Wow." _That long? 7__th__ grade? I didn't even like anybody I actually knew in 7__th__ grade! I was obsessed with Johnny Depp. Wow._

"Umm… So do you wanna go to a movie or something with me? And dinner? And did you know the carnival is coming in a couple of days and that would be a lot of fun! Well, I don't know. Whatever you want to do I would be so happy to be along side you."

"Thanks, Jake. How about the carnival? Did you know the first carnival I went to was with you? How many years ago was that? Like 4 or 5?"

"Ha ha. Yeah. I remember." he smiled. "So do you want to get the heck out of here? Edward and Alice I probably wondering what took us so long."

"Yeah. Alice is going to bug the heck out of me with questions."

And so we got up together and the walk back to the Hales' house wasn't silent at all. We talked of the first day we met, and favorite memories, and before we rounded the corner, ever so carefully, Jacob reached out and grabbed my hand. _I could get used to this._

A day later, I'm sitting on my bed listening to the Fray, _She Is_ when the phone rings. I pick it up. Alice. Of course.

"Hey Alice!" I said into the silver phone. Renee and Charlie just got me my own line, so now I'm a happy girl, practically with a _**boyfriend!**_

"He is great, Bella! In all of the ways you can think of. Hot bronze hair, deep brown eyes, a sensitive poet, 4.0 grade average, and baseball team?!!!!? Bella, he's perfect!!!!" she squealed into the phone. _Who is she talking about? Perfect for me? For her? What? _

"Wow. Alice, backtrack a little bit for me. _Who_ is perfect?" I wondered out loud.

I could hear the dazed look on hear face through the tone of voice she had. "Jasper. _Jasper Hale._"

_Who's Jasper? Oh yeah!!!! He must be the guy Alice was talking to when Jake took me outside. She _did_ look like she was flirting when I saw her. _

"So, Ali? Are you going to ask him out?" I wondered out loud, again.

"Umm… I don't know! I think I will try talking with him some more, first. You know, get to know each other? Then, maybe you or one of the boys can find out if he likes me, and then let it build from there. Oh, Bella! He's great! And I just feel so calm and comfortable around him."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to get to know him and see what he is like. Practically perfect for you, I bet,"

Alice giggled. "_Yeah…"_

_Should I tell her about Jake and I? I guess._

"_So, Alice…? _"

"_What's wrong? _Why the sudden change in voice_?" _

"Oh, nothing. Umm… Can I tell you something?"

"You tell me everything, don't you?" _Poor Alice. I should have addressed things differently._

"Yeah, but this is different. Kinda important."

"Okay… Then shoot. Tell me everything. Beginning to end."

"Alright… I'm just going to tell you. Jacob asked me out." she gasped. "I know it's really bad but-"

Alice cut me off. "So soon?"

"Uh… Yeah. _Have you known about this already?!?!?!?!"_

She became apprehensive. "Well…"

"_**Alice!!!!!**_" _Why didn't she tell me? Well, I guess maybe she was trying to save the moment for me… And keep Jake's secret. Calm down, Bella. Just be calm about this and address it in a proper, mature way! _"Okay then, how long have you known? I'll tell you every=thing if you tell me everything first."

Apparently Alice had known about Jacob liking me since the first day of 8th grade and he was considering asking me out since the middle of 8th grade. Edward got tired of him only talking about me over time, and Alice thought it was adorable. I had never known he'd been barking up my tree for so long.

**EPOV**

No. _No. __**No. No no no no no. **_I was sitting with a girl who approached me named Tanya when it happened. She was hanging out of her too revealing clothes as Jacob walked up with this stupid goofy grin he gets when he feels on top of the world. Half of the time the reason why he is so happy is going to annoy me, and the other half, it would make me furious. Jacob's pleasure most of the time was my own personal hell.

"Hey, Edward. Let me talk to you real quick." he gestured to the door.

As I got up Tanya uncomfortably clung to me and followed while gripping my hand with too much amount of pressure. She all together was too much.

"Umm… You can just. Umm… Stay there, okay?" I told her.

When we got outside I could still barley hear Jacob's voice. I was surprised that nobody had called the cops for how loud the party was. "Wassup?" I asked him.

"I did it, Edward." he said.

"Did what, exactly?" I wondered out loud. I had a tendency of doing that. I should of worked on it.

"Asked Bella out. Finally. After all of these years. I finally I asked her out. The people who were meant to be are finally together!!!!"

My heart started to beat faster. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and chills go down my spine. My stomach hurt instantly. I grew dizzy. No. Not so soon. There was supposed to be more time. He was supposed to ask her out just after Christmas. This was too soon. Those couple of extra months made such a difference.

"W-What?" I asked abruptly.

"Asked Bella out." he repeated slowly as if I had issues with learning.

"Uh, I feel sick. I'm going to go home. I'll. I'll talk to you about this later. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, convinced. Not even noticing how utterly repulsed I was. "By Eddie- Pooh!" he added making faces at me. Ugh.

I got to my Volvo and slammed the door. _No yet. No._ The drive home was fast and I didn't worry about hitting someone. I wasn't in the mood for this. I only had to cut 5 people off though, and only got honked at twice so it was better than normal when I drive home angrily. When I got home, at about 11:00, the door was locked but, I had my key. My mom and dad were already asleep. It was expected though. Dad probably worked from 6 a.m. to 7p.m. at the hospital, and mom had a meeting at the elementary school she worked at. They were good parents. And I was more than proud that they were mine.

I ran up to my room in the dark light without stumbling. I opened my door quietly headed right to bed. I didn't have time to contemplate what I'd just found out. Not now.

I fell asleep quickly.

_Soon I'm in a different house. The house I lived in before this one. I had just found out my grandma passed away, and I shut myself in my room. I'm about eleven and I'm crying. Normally, I don't cry so this was really bad. When I look up, I see Bella standing above me, and she comes and sits next to me without saying anything. She reaches out and hugs me. I hug her back and sob a bit more. She whispers in my ear as I start to hear a couple whimpers come from her. She's starting to cry, too. She repeats what she said the first time. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay. I promise." _

_When we stop hugging I look up again and I see Bella's flushed face. I couldn't believe I just let her see me cry. Nobody else besides my family members have seen me cry. She wipes away a tear and promises me it will be okay again. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail and for the first time, I notice that she looks really pretty. Out of this mess, something good came out of it, my first realization of my love for Bella. "Thanks." I say, starting to calm down._

_Not just a dream, a memory. A very close memory to my heart_.

"Edward. Edward, honey. Wake up." My mom, Esme was standing over my bed and trying to wake me up. My tired eyes try to stay shut, but I resisted. The alarm clock besides my bed said ten thirty. I swiftly stood up and stretched.

"Sorry for over sleeping mom." I knew she had plans for today. But, I forgot to set my alarm clock after the incident. Ugh. _The incident._

"No big deal. I canceled lunch with my friends so today is clear. Do you want to go do something? Need me to take you somewhere?"

"Uh…. Yeah. Alice's house."

**BPOV**

I was on my laptop emailing Jacob. Of course, The Fray was playing in the background. I was starting to love that band more and more each day.

JacobBlck1621 : Hey Bells, are you on the computer right now?

Booky_Bella99 : Yeah. Wassup?

JacobBlck1621 : So do you want to go to the carnival still, right?

Booky_Bella99 : Yupperz

JacobBlck1621 : So, it comes to town on this Saturday. Can I pick you up at your house?

Booky_Bella99 : Sounds good. Thnx. What time are you thinking?

JacobBlck1621 : How about 7:30?

Booky_Bella99 : Great! I can't wait to see you! You rock. Umm. I have homework though so I got to go.

JacobBlck1621 : Okay. Bye Bella. I'm really am glad that I asked you out.

Booky_Bella99 : Thnx. ;b Bye.

I logged off of my email, and began writing part of my essay for core class. Soon, it was about 10:00, and my eyes were tired, so after turning off my computer, I changed into my favorite pair of sweats, and fell asleep.

**AN : **

**What do you guys think? I really hoped you liked it!!! I'm trying to change my writing style a bit but it still seems kind of suckish to me. My writing could always be better. If any of you who took the time to read my chapter, and this author's note, and the one before, thanks!!! I would love it even more if you reviewed. The story will get better, I promise. More secrets will be revealed, and lots of flashbacks. In the next chapter should I add a bit of Jacob's POV? How did you like the part in Edward's POV? Comment. Or PM me. And add this to alerts, and favorite, and all that crap. You know the routine. Thank you so much!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	4. Perfect

**Never Say Never**

**Chapter 4**

**AN : **

**Hey peoples!!!! **

**How are you doing? Did you like the last chapter? I really hope all of you will like this one. And thanks to AthenaAnn for subconsciously giving me the idea of the questions being answered in each chapter. I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't, so don't sue me after reading this. Haha. I wanted to thank all of the people who have been commenting and favoriteing and adding my story to alerts. You all make me so so so so so happy! Really though, I don't want to over exaggerate, but it makes my day. Really. But now I'm stuck rambling again and I'm just going to stop. Please read and review. I'll love you for it. ;)**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**(Or is it? ………) (It is!!!!) (Silly goose peoples)**

**Important Note!!!!!!!! / Facts / Questions from Viewers being Answered**

**Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jacob are in the 10****th**** grade.**

**Edward is currently 16, so yes, he can drive.**

**Bella is strange. She always acts like a kid, and falls everywhere. As she gradually yet mentally grows over the story, she makes more mature decisions. She'll be more adultish soon.**

**Edward's mind is more developed. He (at least to me) can decide things like love at an early age. Or maybe that memory where he thought he loved Bella the first time was the first moment (**_**looking**__**back**_**) that he had feelings for her. Bella was 11. He was 12.**

**Bella's birthday is still September 13****th.**

**If you have any more questions, put them in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**Flashback:**

I'm in 8th grade. Alice has pulled a group of kids at our school together for her birthday party. There are Jacob, and Edward. There's greasy overly pushy Mike Newton winking at me. There's Jessica, and of course Angela. And Eric Yorkie. And Lauren. And Tyler. We eat pizza and play Twister. Then, out of nowhere Alice speaks up.

"Hey you guys?" she starts. "Wanna play something else?" I shrug. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds like fun." says Jessica.

Angela adds, "Sure."

Jacob shrugs along with Edward.

"I'll go first okay guys?" she looks around the circle while nobody protests. "Bella." _Crap. _"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm… Truth."

"You suck. Ugh. Fine. Have you ever fantasized about a boy in this room?"

_Yes. _"No!!!" I yell. And Mike sighs. _I'm such a liar._

"Okay, Bella, now you pick somebody." Alice tells me.

I see the faces around me. "Angela. Truth or Dare?"

Angela blushes and says, "Truth."

"Your no fun. Umm. Do you actually have a thing for Eric? Or are you faking it?" Eric and Angela have been going out for a week and I think maybe it's to get another boy's attention. But he is popular, and has nothing to do with our group of friends.

"I really actually have a thing for Eric. I'm not lying." she says seriously. "My turn. I pick Edward. Truth or Dare?"

Edward's daredevil side says, "Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Bella."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Edward? Here? My first kiss in front of everybody? What? Oh man, Angela is going to pay for this big time!!!!!!!! _My stomach lurches and my hands go numb. _Lovely. _

Edward gives me a strange look. Slowly, he leans in and crushes his soft lips against mine. I kiss him back. It feels right. Calm. Good. I can feel my cheeks turning a bright crimson red, and butterflies start to flutter inside of me. About 3 seconds later, Edward backs away. _Why is he the one who's backing away first? Did I do something wrong? What happened? _

Edward smirks at Angela. "Are you happy now?" he asks.

But then she raises and eyebrow at him. "Are _**you?**_" she asks him.

_Wow._

**End of Flashback**

**September 12, 2009**

**Real time**

Saturday, finally. I got up at 10:30 and reluctantly pulled out of bed, frazzled. The cool air from outside blows my hair ever so slightly though my open window. I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Yum. A favorite of mine.

I spent my time flopping about the house watching TV, doing busy work, and eating until 6:00, when I went to take a shower. After I went up to my room to find an outfit. Jeans, skirts, and plain Ts flooded the floor due to nothing jumping out. I needed Alice. Humming, I called her up.

"Hello?" she answered, _Thank goodness._

"Alice? Can you help me out with something? I kind of have a fashion emergency. I don't want to sound dramatic, but-"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. I don't want your first date with Jacob to go bad." Alice was always such a help. And I loved how she was always so supportive, too.

"Oh!!! Thanks Alice! You really do rock."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. See you soon okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice arrived exacted in 5 minutes equipped with her 9 and a half pound makeup case. She smiled happily and showed me what clothes would work good for tonight. In the end, we picked a cute hot pink and black plaid shirt with a plain black halter top with it. We added a short pair of shorts, black high top converse, and a cute butterfly barrette. Alice did my makeup with smoky eye shadow, a dark pinkish red lip gloss, and a light blush. I hoped Jacob would like it. Still supportive, Alice kept telling me that I looked great. Another reason why she was my best friend.

Alice left at 7:15, and hugged me too many times to count.

"You'll do great. I promise! And the first thing you so when you come home better be to call me." she said before walking out the door.

"Okay. Okay. I'll give you all of the juicy details. But first I have to get there! Thanks Alice. You know? For everything."

We hugged again and soon Alice was pulling out in her yellow Porsche. The next thing I knew, Jacob's car was pulling in.

**The Night Before**

**Edward's POV**

After calling Alice, and thanking my mom for taking me to her house, Alice and I were finally in her room. She sat criss - crossed on her bed and offered me popcorn. I took a handful and sighed. The room grew chillingly silent besides the still sound of our breathing.

Alice was the first one to break it. "Look, Edward. I know it hurts to hear that he's with her. And it will get worse over time when you start seeing them together, but, it's what happened. I did my best on stalling him, but he was so dead set. There's not much we can do now." She didn't even use names but I knew what she was talking about. Jacob and Bella.

"I know, I know. But is there a way you can convince Bella that he isn't right for her? Talk me up? It just makes me feel terrible that I didn't even have the guts to ask her out. He said he would ask her out just before Christmas, and I was supposed to be able to ask her out then. Before him. But I'm too late. And now, I'll be stuck watching her kiss him, and hold hands with him, and all that. I can't let that happen Alice." I said. It all can straight from my heart. I've wanted Bella for too long just to watch everything I imagined about us go down the drain and, with Jacob. That was bad.

"I can't Edward. I've exhausted all of my resources. All you can do is maybe make her jealous, or maybe flirt with her more. But the best thing is to probably just be yourself. Because if something goes wrong, and you're the one to help her pick up the pieces, maybe then she'll realize it's you she wants."

"Yeah." I said wondering about what Alice suggested. "Maybe."

Soon I was at my house doing the thing I would regret even more than I could imagine. Calling Tanya.

Once she answered, I asked her the one question I never thought I would say being directed at her. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

**Real Time**

**BPOV**

I could see Jacob walking up through the window from where I was sitting. His hair was in it's usual short position, and he wore a white T, a black and dark blue striped jacket, and his favorite faded jeans that he only saved for picture day. _Wow, this must mean it'll be special. He brought out his good jeans._

Bum bum bum bum bum he tapped on the door. I took a deep breath, got up, and opened it. "Bum bum!" I said. He laughed that laugh of his that I loved and gave me a goofy grin.

My mom knew that I was going somewhere with Jacob, but she didn't know it was a date. I figured that she could wait until I find out if we were serious, and then tell her. So, I let her think that we were just doing a regular outing as usual.

I hollered, "Hey mom, I'm leaving with Jake now!!!!" up the stair case where she was probably sitting by her bedroom window drinking a cup of tea and reading her book. Charlie was probably sitting on the bed reading the paper with a cup of coffee, exhausted from work by now.

"Kay!" she yelled back down.

"Hey." Jacob said, with a new look I'd never seen in his eyes before. "You look great." I giggled and thanked him. We were about to leave the house when I forgot my purse, probably from being distracted with complete excitement. He propped the door open for me and I grabbed my little black bag for the couch. Soon, we were out the door. And there I was, sitting in a car, with my best friend, who just happened to be my date. My first date.

As the car approached the carnival, we could start to see beautiful twinkling lights and smell the cotton candy, and hear the wild screams of kids on roller coaster rides. To some, I suppose, this might not be so great at all, but to me, it was pure heavenly. Being wrapped in Jacob's arms, and seeing every girl that passed envy me, was the best part, I think. I should say, that Jacob was really good looking. He had broad shoulders, a great voice, a beautiful smile, fantastic grades, and the muscles most guys would kill for, and girls wanted in their boyfriends. It was true to say he was amazing.

"Do you want to play a game?" he asked while gesturing towards a stand where you knock down milk bottles.

"Umm… Sure." I agreed.

Being a gentleman, Jacob let me go first. I blushed, and then being my usual self missed completely. Every try. A complete dud. _Typical me!_ I thought.

"Nice job, Bells." Jacob encouraged.

I sighed, "Jacob, in case you haven't noticed, it was a total dud. A major failure, a-"

"Bella. You're great. Don't be so hard on yourself." he said, gently rubbing my back.

Next, it was Jacob's turn. He knocked down all three bottles on the first try. It was perfect. It was like he didn't even try at all.

"Ah, a man with good aim!" said a man in a read and white jacket with an overly large mustache. "Pick your prize."

Jacob asked politely for a teddy bear on the top shelf. The man spun around, and handed it to him in one quick swoop.

After walking a away, and heading towards the rides, Jacob handed me the bear. "For you." he said sweetly.

"Thanks Jake." I said. "It's perfect. So far, everything about tonight has been perfect."

"Even me?" he questioned.

"Yes, even you!" I said.

Carefully, with a goofy grin, Jacob pulled me into his big, warm arms and kissed me. He opened his mouth, and kissed me more passionately. Without wondering what other people around us thought, I opened mine, too. _Just right the alphabet with your tongue. _I remembered Alice telling me once. But then I backed away, not wanting for it to be too much.

He smiled again, looking all dopey. "Perfect." he whispered and pulled me back to kiss me again. Just a peck on the cheek though. _Perfect._ I thought. Just as he had said.

**Jacob's POV**

_Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, I think I've hooked Bella. She kissed me back when I kissed her, and accepted my gift I just gave her, and everything is going good! I am so happy. Even though Edward will be jealous, I don't even mind. Finally, the girl I've wanted for all too long, is mine. Hopefully._

I kissed Bella again on the cheek. Her soft skin flushed to a dark shade of pink. I loved it when she blushed, when she smiled, when she kissed me, when I was just in her presence. Even though I was young, and even though it's only our first date, I have been trying to get her to notice me since 7th grade. Naturally, after being around her so much, we became very close friends. And hopefully by the end of the night, I would get the title of her boyfriend. If she said yes.

"How about we go on a ride? You pick." I suggested.

"Sure, how about the storm?" she said.

I agreed with her, "Okay."

On the way to the coaster, I stopped to buy Bella cotton candy, that in the end we shared. It was sweet, just like her, I told her. She laughed, even though it was such a lame pick up line. Another thing that drew me to her. Even though I wasn't funny, she'd laugh.

Thankfully the line for the Storm wasn't as long I expected. Probably because it was early September. We luckily got the first seat in an eight cart ride. I held Bella's hand as we went up, up, up on the ramp to the beginning of the first big drop. She squeezed it just as we approached the fall.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!" we screamed. Down, down. down we went. Then a cork screw, then a loop. Three loops. We were going to fast and Bella's amused smile gave me butterflies. A couple more drops , more spins, and another cork screw later, the ride was over.

"That was tons of fun, Jake!" Bella said. "Wanna go on something else?"

"Sure." I said.

This time I picked bumper carts, and then Bella picked a log ride. After that, I bought Bella and I burgers and a cup of lemonade we shared. She thought the food was great, and I went back to buy seconds. Just sitting on a bench with my arm around Bella was probably the best part. I knew other guys were jealous of me when they walked by looking at Bella in her shorts like she was a piece of meat, but once I scared them off by glaring at them and flexing a bit, I didn't mind. I was with Bella for the night, and she was all I was worried about.

**Bella's POV**

The night had gone great. Jacob kissed me twice, and I had fun, and truly, it was a perfect first date. It was everything I could have dreamed of and more. So much, much more.

Jacob held my hand as he walked me to his car and opened the door for me before going to his side. He was so original. So classic. The drive home was full of laughter, and conversation. We talked about our parents, about other kids at school, about what we want to do with our lives. Jacob said he would either like to be a football player, or a physicist. I told him about how I would like to be a 3rd grade teacher, or maybe an astronomer.

Before I knew it, we were at my house and Jacob was opening my door for me. The feeling of being so thought of, so appreciated made me feel dizzy it was so nice. I loved it. We held hands on the way back to my door, and I reached in my purse to get my keys.

Then, Jacob started to speak up, "Bella, I had a great time tonight, and I was wondering if, well, if you'd like to officially be my girlfriend." He reached in his pocket and held a half of a locket with his name engraved in it. It was silver and intricate, the only other word to describe it was beautiful.

"Jacob, I would _love _to be your girlfriend." I said, and I could feel myself start to blush, again, and the butterflies began to blow into my stomach.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me with an open mouth. I didn't mind it. And, from what experience that I've had, he was a really good kisser. His hands reached up to my head and started to get tangled in my hair. Then he stopped and reached into his pocket again. He had an oval clear glass necklace with a grain of rice in it that said Bella. "For me." he whispered in my ear. He put his on, and then turned me around to put on mine.

He pecked me on the lips one more time and started to help me with my keys. I couldn't seem to find the right one, and my hands were numb, and sweaty. "Here." he said once he got the door open. "Now go inside so I'll know that your safe, and have sweet dreams." He kissed me again.

I started to take a step inside, but tripped. Ah! Right when I always want to look good, I go off and do something clumsy. _Nice one._

"Be careful." Jacob said. "I need to make sure that your okay. It'll pain me to find out that you trip and break your leg on my watch, and on the day before your birthday, Bells."

I laughed and more carefully than usual, stepped into my house. I smiled and said, "Bye Jacob. Thank you so much for tonight. I had such a great time."

"No prob, Bells. Now get to bed." he said while opening his car door.

I smiled and waved at him one last time before shutting the door and running up the stairs to my room like an in love school girl. _Wait, that's what I am._

Before going to bed, I started to dial Alice's number, just as she requested, so I could tell her about the wonderful day I'd had.

**AN: **

**Okay. I am really on a writing kick. I wrote all of that in like, a day and a half. For me, that's crazy. Really. Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please, please, please comment and review, and now if you have any questions about the story, write them in your review, and I'll post the answers in the next chapter. How did you like the part in Jacob's POV? I know it was short, but I'm still getting used to capturing how he thinks. It's new to me. Ahhh…. I don't know how long it'll take me to write the next chapter because school is starting again tomorrow, and the teachers say they are going to start piling homework on us this upcoming week. But there is always the weekend! I think I'll try to have the next chapter up by Saturday. That's my goal. Yupperz. Review!!!! Favorite!!!!!! Subscribe!!!! **

**Love you for reading**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**;)**


	5. Unexpected

Never Say Never

Chapter 5

Unexpected

AN:

Thanks to everybody who has been so, so, so supportive and who reviews and favorites, and subscribes!!!!!! You're the bomb!!!!!!! And I bet you your even better if you're actually taking the time to read this author's note. Right now it's 6:30 in the morning and I decided to give writing a go. So wish me good luck, and enjoy the chappie!!!! (I have been saying this since I started reading Twilight back in October of last year, but I didn't want to sound….. Dumb? Overly hyper? Yeah. But, whatever. I'm going to say chappie now! It makes me sound like I'm from England! Yay!!!!!! Now I'm off topic…. ): I have a tendency to do that. It's bad, I know.) Love you for reading!!!! 

~Team Edcob 4 Life

(I promise it's me……. I really mean it!!!!!!) (LoL)

Oh!!!!! PS: I am sorry I didn't get the chance to post this chapter by the day I said I'd try to get it up. I have had NO chance to goon the computer. Seriously. Long story…. And, my internet was off… But school has also been getting in the way. And stuff… But anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and special thanks to Sarah for some of the ideas!!!!!!! You rock buddy!!!! And you will continue to for years to come! Oh! And happy birthday Bella, of course! !!!!!!

**Bella's POV**

**Real Time **

**September 13th**

I am starting to love the bright lights of a new day. It stands for hope, love, trust, and being able to have a new start. It's beautiful. It's warming. Every year on my birthday, I wake up at 5:00, so I can spend a little time alone, so I can watch the sunrise and feel brand new. I usually bring the current book I'm reading at the time, and a cup of green tea, and a smile of course. The house is calm, and quiet, and nobody is awake; so after the rise, I can freely go watch TV, or heck, even go back to bed. But, it's the strong sense of peace I feel watching the sunrise that gets me. Being at peace is my favorite feeling. It's how I feel on road trips across the country. Watching the sunrise. Laughing. Watching it rain outside. Writing poetry. Singing. Being listened to. The biggest one that just got me was being with Jake. Watching his short hair blow in the wind, and letting him hold me for as long as he wanted. He was a new home I'd found, and it was easy to move in.

The gang had invited me to a small get together at a local Texas Roadhouse, my favorite restaurant, so they could give me my gifts and be awesome friends. More reasons why I love them. Dad took me out to breakfast like we do every year at our favorite small town whole in the wall bakery. Charlie ordered a berry cobbler, and so did I. Since I was 3, he says, I loved it. We sit, and talk about memories, how things were for him as a kid, what I want to be as a grown up, college choices for me, and what we look forward to. About an hour later of time with Charlie, we decided it should be time to go back to the house.

He smiled at me and seemed to get teary eyed, but acted like he didn't think I noticed, so I let it be. Today was going to be great. My birthday. With my great friends and family, I don't know how it couldn't be great.

As the car pulled to a stop in our driveway, I hopped out and went to the door. Charlie followed, going at a slower pace, considering his older age, I it seemed to be like that a lot, so I didn't bother to wait. But, I kept my eyes on him with an infectious smile.

He got out his keys and opened the door, adding, "Ladies first." and gesturing for me to go in before him.

The house was dark and quiet. The smell of pancakes lingered in the air, and I figured mom had made breakfast for herself, then gone upstairs to shower. I eased on in and called out, "Mom?" But what happened next would be the thing to surprise me.

**Edward's POV**

**Hours before**

I hit the alarm clock at 6:00 on the dot and felt such a rush of happiness go through me when I remembered it was Bella's birthday. Yawning, I considered calling her, but in the mornings on her birthday she likes time to herself. And, if I called at this time of day, Charlie would flip, and probably break his back in the process. Today, I would impress Bella, I would make her jealous, I would enjoy her company, and I would help make today the day of her life. My Bella. My so sweet, kind, generous, intellectual, precious Bella. If I could, I would give her the world, and make every day perfect for her. Give her the ideal life she dreams of. Yet, here I am, a 16 year old boy with dreams of being a multi millionaire, and making the girl of his dreams become his. That, would _**never**_ happen.

I couldn't do much for her this year. I had lost my job at a local market for taking to many days off. Of course, to spend with Bella, but the money also went to her too. However, she would never know that. I'd manage to save about twenty one hundred bucks since last January. About a thousand had gone to living expense: gas, and snacks at school sometimes, and if I wanted to new clothes every three or so months. Well, most a majority of those things listed weren't even living expenses. I mean, clothes? I was lucky enough to be one of the blessed people on the planet who could actually buy enough clothes to even last me through the week. I had _much, much_ more than I needed. And then some. And, I was such a fortunate person! My parents were considerably wealthy, and they paid for my car payments, and insurance. Lots of kids at my school didn't even have a car.

But, what I had had for Bella was what I think a pretty good gift for the amount of money I had. I set aside a hundred to buying her books at Borders, her favorite bookstore, a twenty for an iTunes gift card I needed to buy later on, another twenty for flowers I ordered her from her favorite flower shop (Clara's Flower Cottage), and a few hundred for an outing of some sort that I hadn't planned yet, and lunch or dinner together. _Did I go over board?_ I wondered, over looking what I had planned for her. _No, Bella deserves so much more than this. It seems like I might even need to get her more! At least I'm probably out doing Jacob!_

I remembered last night, how Alice and I had discussed what we wanted to do for Bella. In the end we planned something special we still hadn't done before. And, I secretly was planning something dirty. Real dirty. Even though Bella deserved the world, I also needed to win her over, and my plans _were_ necessary.

**Bella's POV**

**Real Time**

**September 13, 2009**

"Mom?" I asked again.

Then, the next thing I knew, the house was light with many bright lights, and my friends. All of their kind faces had smiles, and I was sure glad to see them.

"Surprise!!!!!" they all yelled at the same time, some of the girls were jumping, and others were clapping. I looked around the crowd. Edward, Alice, Jacob, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Seth, Paul, Embry, Leah, Emily, Sam, Kim, Quil, Emmett, Rosalie, and a new face, the boy I guessed and remembered to be Jasper, as Alice described.

I felt my face turn crimson again, and tears well up in my eyes as I said, "Aw…. Thanks, guys! You rock!!! And wow! I never even guessed that you would do all of this for me! And, look! I'm tearing up! Ha ha. That's so embarrassing! But, their happy tears! I promise."

Around me, there was a bunch of streamers hanging from the wall, and presents galore on a table covered with a hot pink and lime green striped table cloth. On another table beside it there was a colossal layered cake with polka dots in hot pink, purple, and lime green along with a fancy font that said _"Happy Birthday Bella!"_ on it in fondant. My smile grew wider and wider as Alice came up beside me to pat me on the back. "Do you like it, Bella?" she asked me.

I turned around, ecstatic. "Of course! Alice, you have no idea how great this is. Really. I can't imagine how you got this together for me, but it's great! Oh, thank you so much." I hugged her and beamed even bigger. Today, was really, really great. Already.

In between my thanking and saying hello to everybody, Alice walked up to me, with Jasper next to her. He was smiling, and he had a huge, contagious smile. He made me feel happy, and warm inside. It was nice.

Jasper cleared his throat, but Alice spoke, "Bella! _This_ is Jasper." She nudged me on the shoulder and slightly winked.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper. Happy birthday! I'm so glad I was invited. So, 16, eh?" he added to what Alice said.

"Yup, and I'm glad you came, too. So your friends with Alice?" I wondered.

"Yeah. We just met recently at a party but we're already close. It's like I've known her for years." he said.

"Cool. Glad to hear that -" I started . But then Jacob walked up.

"Hey, Bella!" he said with his goofy grin I loved. "Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said, and then hugged me and pulled me into his huge arms. I hugged him back when he whispered in my ear, "Bella, I think we should announce that we're going out today. What do you think?"

_What?!?! Already? Well, Alice knows already, and she has probably told most of the people in here, so why not? What's the worst that could happen? _"Sure" I mumbled. "Whatever you think is good, works for me."

"Cool. I'll let everyone know in just a second." he added before unhooking his arms from behind my neck. Then he turned around and cleaned his throat. "Umm… Everyone?" he bellowed. "I would say attention, but that's kind of lame. Ha. Ha. Well, Bella and I just wanted to say that we're going out now. Officially. Umm… Well, umm… That's it." he took a deep breath in while the commotion started up.

Attempt at whispers and mumbles filled echoed through the room. Some had shocked faces, others looked bemused. It all happened at once though. In a big old rush. Alice, along with Jasper approached me. They congratulated us and Seth came up to Jake and patted his back while saying something that sounded like "_Score_" under his breath. Although, it could have been "_Tell me more"_, or anything else. That ended with a word that rhymed with score.

But while the other people at the party crowded around me I managed to catch a glimpse of Edward walking out of the door, in a hurry, and angrily.

**Edward's POV**

**Real Time**

This was too much for me. Rushing into my thoughts with too much force. My head began to hurt. It was a headache like no other. Jacob had just announced that he and Bella were going out, officially. Of course, I had already known this fact, but seeing how happy Bella was when he said it, that was the thing that really got to me. I stormed out of the door before I was about to do lots of damage. And just on Jacob, or the walls of Bella's home, and I didn't plan on messing either of those up for her.

I broke out my phone and texted my secret person.

My secret weapon slash person would be here any minute now, and I anticipated it more than ever. This was exactly what I needed. A boost.

**Mystery Person's POV**

I had just got a text from Edward when I was at the gas station, filling up my tank. It read :

_Come to the party now. Remember the gift! Go fast._

I answered back with a simple okay and drove on over. Bella's house was bigger than I imagined, maybe a five bedroom place. As I curved up around the corner, I reached to the back seat of my Ford Focus, and pulled out a teal blue gift bag. I had bought her a hoodie with a peace loge on it, and a Borders gift card for fifteen dollars.

The street was crowded with cars, as was the side across the street. I managed to find a spot in between a Chevy truck, and a bright red convertible. I got out, and smiled. Edward waved from across the street while leaning back against a wall.

"Hey." he said and started to open the door to the house.

Unexpectedly, when it opened, Bella's mouth dropped, and a few gasps erupted. _Was I an unexpected guest?_

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you read this chapter!!!! I wrote this in about a day and a half. Pretty good considering I have homework, and a real tight schedule. Umm… Oh! So, who can guess who the mystery person is? Anyone? Any guesses? Come on! You know all you want to do is figure it out!!!! And the more reviews I get, probably the sooner I will post the next chapter. Reviews are always the most motivational thing. Ever. And author favorites!!!! I could use some more of those!!!! Ha ha. So click the green button, and review please!!!! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this chapter. **

**~Me …….. (Team Edcob 4 Life)**


	6. Memories

**Never Say Never**

**Chapter 6**

**AN:**

**Hey guys!!!!!**

**So, I have been on a really big writing kick right now. Like, a huge writing kick! Although this chapter will be fairly short, I will probably have the next one up soon. I am really trying to stay devoted to this story and finish it as soon as possible. Then, well, I really don't know, story wise. Maybe some of you can give suggestions for a different story idea, or heck! I might even make a sequel. But, then again, I would like a bigger fan base in order to make a sequel. So tell your friends, family, acquaintances, etc. about this story. Then, I can think about the future once I hit like, umm… I don't know. Back to real time though, I've been doing good. I'm getting back into that school mode again so I'm having an easier time managing my time. Thank goodness for that! Otherwise, there would be no Never Say Never. At all, probably. It would become one of those abandoned stories floating around on Fan Fiction. Wow. This has been a really, really long author's note. Sorry about that. I know, I know, I hate them too. So I guess I will just start writing the chapter now, I guess. Thank you so much for reading and being a good fan!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Mystery Person's POV**

**The Last Chapter:**

The street was crowded with cars, as was the side across the street. I managed to find a spot in between a Chevy truck, and a bright red convertible. I got out, and smiled. Edward waved from across the street while leaning back against a wall.

"Hey." he said and started to open the door to the house.

Unexpectedly, when it opened, Bella's mouth dropped, and a few gasps erupted. _Was I an unexpected guest?_

**BPOV**

**Real Time**

My mouth dropped. There, standing before me was Tanya. With her beautiful blonde hair, gray eyes, and cherry colored lips she stuttered, "H- Happy Birthday Bella!"

She knew being here was wrong, she knew that she was messing with my territory, and invading my space.

Let me fill you in a little bit about Tanya. She was great. On the cheerleading team, decent grades, and she was good looking And, most people thought she was pretty nice. But, I didn't. And don't. Tanya had been in classes with me since the 3rd grade. Although she wasn't necessarily in my group of friends, we had talked a little bit on occasion. Just nice small talk. That was all. One day, her good friend, Alice, was crying, while sitting on the edge of the playground. I asked her what was wrong, and she had told me a long story of how Tanya pushed her and told her they couldn't play together because Alice wasn't popular. I gave practically a speech and told her how she was very popular, and nice, and smart, and Tanya ma had known lots of people, but she couldn't even do kindergarten counting. I also added that Alice always had way cuter clothes. She giggled, and I marched her to the nurse's office to help her clean up a scrape she showed me while on the playground when we were talking. Plus, at the end of the day once Alice and I had got to know each other and declared being best friends, I went up to Tanya, yelled at her a bit, and then stomped on her foot.

Then, in 6th grade when we did the play The Wizard of Oz, I got to be Dorothy, which was the part she wanted, while she ended up as a monkey. A flying monkey. And, after I took her part, her best friend, and her place on the Honor roll's list (which happened in 8th grade), she hated me. More than anything else.

But, you see, it's not just what I did to her, or what she did to Alice, it was also what she did to me..

Whenever I walked by, she would look at me up and down, up and down, over and over again. Then, when she was done, she'd snicker. I would ruin her pleasure in that by asking her, "What? Why are you checking me out?"

Sometimes, in the bathroom line at school, she would "accidentally" splash water all over my new clothes. And it always happened when I had new clothes.

Others, she would try to correct me. All the time. And when I showed her how I was right in the first place, she would roll her eyes.

And, she would always be all over Jacob and Edward. Sometimes she would hug them, and not let go for long periods of times, and sometimes she would wear the most revealing clothes in a class she would have with them, and then change into regular clothes after.

There is one time I remember in about 9th grade, when she approached me and said," Look Bella, you stupid ________" (Insert your favorite cuss) " You better back off, because this is my year and you don't want to know what will happen if you mess with me again." She continued to cuss at me and threaten me by saying that she would hurt me somehow if I didn't leave her alone. She was the one who was approaching me in the first place! Then, she got in my face! That day, ended with Tanya having a broken nose, and my knuckle being ever so slightly sore.

"Tanya?" I asked looking at her again, while Edward tried to open his mouth to explain. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she started. "Edward invited me."

"Edward?" I asked, with my hand propped up on my hip.

"Well," he began. "I figured I should invite her, so that I could tell you that she's my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? Oh no. This is not how it's going to go down. Not at all._

**AN:**

**Alright. I know this is a really short chapter, but this is all I can do for this part of a story. I just can't even imagine squeezing in more information. It would be too much. So, how did you like hearing a bit about Bella's bad side? About how she and Alice became best friends? Why Bella hates Tanya? I know, not another cliff hanger!!!! Well, it had to be done. I'm sorry, but it's what I needed to do. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback!!!! It makes my day!!!! I love hearing what you all think of the story! Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	7. Here We Go

**An:**

**Hey Guys!!!!!**

**So, I'm in the mood for writing right now. And, one of my best friends keeps bugging me about posting this chapter too much. (Yeah, Sarah, I'm looking at you!!!!) Just kidding, it's only annoying on occasion. But, I hope you guys (and girls of course!) like this chappie. If you favorite, or review (which I would love if any of you would do again), or subscribe in any way it makes my day. Anyways, I'll just get to writing so you can read, and I love you for reading by the way.**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last Chapter **

"_Tanya?" I asked looking at her again, while Edward tried to open his mouth to explain. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Well," she started. "Edward invited me."_

"_Edward?" I asked, with my hand propped up on my hip._

"_Well," he began. "I figured I should invite her, so that I could tell you that she's my girlfriend."_

_Girlfriend? Oh no. This is not how it's going to go down. Not at all._

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

_Edward couldn't have done this to me. No, he was my best friend and respected my thoughts…. I hope. _

"Edward, you're joking right?" I wondered. Tanya smirked. Ugh.

"Bella, no, I'm not joking. I'm sorry. If I hurt you in any way I'm sorry. But, look. It's your birthday. Be happy." Edward said.

Every bad feeling I had rushed into me. Why? Why would Edward do this? It almost seemed like it was on purpose. I was sad, and angry, and hopeful, and disappointed, and feeling absolutely terrible. I began to shake. I screamed, "Edward. NO!!!!!! Don't you understand that sometimes, a simple apology doesn't help at all, that sometimes -"

Jake came up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and felt tears pooling up in my eyes. Thank goodness for Jake. "Yeah." I said, my voice cracking. "I guess."

Jake glanced at Edward and shook his head. "Come, on Bells. Let's go outside." he said.

He led me through me back door in my house. We sat on a bench in my yard. Then, I cried into his shoulders. I didn't bother to say anything. And he stroked my hair lovingly. "It'll be okay." he whispered into my ear. He repeated it over and over again. _Thank goodness for Jake._

I knew that sitting there in Jake's arms for so long probably wasn't exactly the smartest choice, but he was my boyfriend, and since nobody came outside to check on me, I felt fine. To me, there was no rush at all to go back it when I felt happiest and safest in Jacob's arms.

But, after about 15 minutes of just laying there with him, I knew it was time for me to go back inside and appreciate the party that all of my close friends took the time to throw for me. "Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?" he questioned.

"I think we should go in now. How about you?" I wondered as he got up and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you say." he said in between sweet, soft kisses. He had no idea how special he made me feel. So comfortable, so loved. At the time all I wanted was him.

We headed inside the house where Alice approached me.

"You okay, Bella?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, Alice. Don't worry. Really, I'm fine." I said convincingly.

But, Alice knew me better, and knew me too well to know if I was faking something. "Bella? Really?"

"Yes, _Alice!_" I said.

"Fine, fine. Alright. Geez, lighten up. Enjoy your party. But, Bella, I'm not going to let this go tonight I'm going to bug you about this." she said.

"Okay. Later. So, umm… What are we going to do now?"

"Presents."

"Oh. Alright. Cool. Thanks."

Jacob put his arm around me and led me to a chair in my living room while Alice announced that we were going to be opening presents.

People crowded around as my eyes grazed over all of the gifts that were for me. There was a few polka dotted packages, and some in metallic stripes. There was a hot pink bag, various cards on the coffee table, and happy birthday balloons attached to a few gift bags. It was lovely. It was all for me.

"Here Bella," Alice said. "Open mine first."

Alice handed me a box with hot pink polka dots. There was a card, too. I opened the card that had a perfect looking cupcake on the front, and our popped a gift card to Forever 21, and Borders. It read:

_Friends are the most important ingredient to the recipe of life._

_Happy Birthday Bella!!!!_

_Whoot whoot!!!! 16 Baby!!!_

_I'm soooo glad to be able to call you my best friend in the world. Hope you have a great day, and all of your wishes will come true._

_Love,_

_~Alice_

"Aw… Thanks, Alice!" I said. Then, I opened the box and found two books, _Chicken Soup for the Friend's Soul _and _Friendship Quotes._ Then, I saw an adorable shirt with a bulldog on it. Plus, there was eyeliner, nail polish, cotton blossom lotion, and a few soda flavored lip balms and lip glosses. "This rocks!"

Alice fast walked up to my chair and gave me a big hug. "No problem. Happy Birthday!!!!!" she exclaimed.

Angela gave me a gift in dark blue wrapping paper with little golden stars on it. There was no card, but there wrapping paper was pretty enough so that there was really no card needed. "Here. This one next. It's from me."

"okay, thanks." I said.

I carefully opened the box and saw that there was a beautiful illustrated copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, my favorite book, and two intricate beaded book marks.

"I made them myself, " she added. Angela was too sweet. She knew me so well that she could find something without any trouble and put her finger exactly on the dot of it.

"Thanks sooo much, Angela! These are great! I don't even have a copy of this version yet!" I yelped.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" she said while giving me a big, heartfelt hug.

After opening lots and lots of gifts, I was completely shocked with everything I My friends knew me too well. Jessica got me a new cell phone case and a gift card for iTunes. The boys got me gift cards to some of my favorite places at the mall, and Rosalie and Emmett bought me an outfit. Along with that, I got more clothes, and more gift cards. And books of course. Everything was perfect, and I didn't even remember _her _for the longest time. Without talking to Edward, I had no worries. But, for some reason I did want to talk to him, but I felt I couldn't.

I was aroused with curiosity when Edward glanced at me with a pleading look, and wanted to ask him why he brought her here, why he hadn't talked to me since the fight, why he seemed as if he didn't even care. It was unfair of a friend not to treat me right.

**BPOV**

**Three hours later**

**The end of the party**

Everybody had left by three hours later. Edward tried to leave on a good note, but I simply looked at the ground and mumbled _Thank you_. He didn't bother to say anything else, all he did was grab Tanya by the hand and silently walk out. _What a disappointment. What a crappy friend. _I thought to myself.

Soon, the only people that were left at the house were Jacob and I. As I picked up the remaining bits of present trash on the ground, Jacob put the last pieces of cake in the fridge.

"Bella, are you okay?' Jacob asked me. His face was puzzled, and concerned, and worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't be worried about me, listen Jake, I had a great party. I had all of my friends around me, and I got tons of awesome stuff, and I am so happy to have you Jacob. You're such a wonderful boyfriend." I walked towards him and gave him a big hug. "You are the reason I came back inside today. You make my day. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You treat me like I'm the most special girl on the face of the planet… I think I'm not even good enough for you. I don't even deserve you."

"Bella, it's you who I don't deserve. Man! I didn't even get you a present.!" he exclaimed.

"Jake, it doesn't matter. I don't care. Really tough, all I wanted for my birthday was to be near you. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true." I admitted.

"Really?" he wondered.

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Cool. You know what? We need to go do something. I have money. I have a car. And we, have the night!" he said while grabbing my arm.

"Alright!!!" I said, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door. _Here we go. _

**AN**

**Sooo….. Did you guys like this chapter? I know it's short, but I was thinking and decided it would be **_**too **_**long if I put the parts of where Bella and Jake are going in this chapter. Too, too, too long! Thanks to everyone who reviews and subs.. I love you for it!!! Out of the small Fan base I have, I appreciate every single one of you. Keep on rocking!!! Oh, and review. Love ya for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	8. Our Song

**AN:**

**Hey guys!!!!**

**How are all of you doing? I hope good. So, I know it's been a while since I posted last, but I've been working on posting a new story I have out called **_**Those Green Eyes**_**. If you haven't checked it out yet, please, please, please do so. Did you like the last chapter? I really hope so. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. Oh, and a special thanks to Vampire313 (otherwise known as Sarah in my Author's notes) and TwilighterluvsEdward. You guys are my best buddies. Forever! :D Check out there writing stuff, too. They're both fantastic writers, and if you like my writing, then you'll just love theirs. I love you for taking the time to read my stories!!!!!! **

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last Chapter **

"_Bella, are you okay?' Jacob asked me. His face was puzzled, and concerned, and worried. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Don't be worried about me, listen Jake, I had a great party. I had all of my friends around me, and I got tons of awesome stuff, and I am so happy to have you Jacob. You're such a wonderful boyfriend." I walked towards him and gave him a big hug. "You are the reason I came back inside today. You make my day. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You treat me like I'm the most special girl on the face of the planet… I think I'm not even good enough for you. I don't even deserve you."_

"_Bella, it's you who I don't deserve. Man! I didn't even get you a present.!" he exclaimed._

"_Jake, it doesn't matter. I don't care. Really though, all I wanted for my birthday was to be near you. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true." I admitted. _

"_Really?" he wondered._

"_I'm one hundred percent sure."_

"_Cool. You know what? We need to go do something. I have money. I have a car. And we, have the night!" he said while grabbing my arm. _

"_Alright!!!" I said, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door. _Here we go.

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob and I stepped outside and into the turning dark night sky. He opened my door for me and winked as he walked back to his side. Jacob started the car. He smiled at me and said, "So where are we going to go?"

"Oh, I thought you knew… Umm… I'm not sure. What do you think?" I asked.

Jacob's face went thoughtful. His black hair looked wonderful hanging in his eyes a little bit. "How about a movie, or dinner? Bella, wherever we go I, I just want to be with you. That's all I know. I think that's all I will ever know. For some reason, you're all I think about. All I understand, all I can see too."

"Really?" I asked. Jacob thinking about me so much? It gave me a warm, good, bubbly feeling inside thinking that I was on his mind. Even if it was just a tiny, tiny bit.

Jacob took his hand and put it on my cheek. "Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Bella, I don't know why, but you don't see how wonderful you are. You're smart, and kind, and thoughtful, and utterly completely beautiful. You look really hot right now. You are better than any other person I've ever met in so many ways, and on so many levels."

"Jacob…" I mumble. His deep, dark brown eyes glisten in the dim light of the car.

Slowly, he leaned in, and mashes his soft lips against mine. We sit there, kissing for, well, I don't even know how long, but it was wonderful. Perfect. Lovely. Spectacular. Complete and totally blissful. When I leaned away I smiled from ear to ear at my Jacob. It really felt great to think of him that way. As _my_ Jacob.

"Wow." he whispered. "So, wanna get dome food or something?"

"Sure, how about well, how about you pick."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no big deal." I said, still smiling and loving the goofy grin he had on from our kiss.

We drove downtown to a small restaurant in a whole in the wall. A waitress named Carmen directed us to a booth near a window. Little twinkling lights shimmered over head and a tall oak tree outside halfway covered the window, and the rest of the view was a street and the other shops across the way. It was really romantic, and with Jacob with me, it made the atmosphere even more so.

I picked up my menu after letting go of Jacob's hand. Soon, Carmen came back and asked us what we wanted.

"Ladies first." said Jacob.

With a quick grin at Jacob, I said, "Umm… Can I have a bowl of broccoli cheese soup with a coke? Oh, and in the garlic bread bowl please." I added.

"And, can I get a hamburger, no onions, with fries and a coke, please?" Jacob asked.

"No problem." said Carmen politely. She took our menus and swiftly walked away after writing down our choices. Jacob smiled at me and reached out for my hands.

"Bella, happy birthday." he said. "I am sooo happy to be here with you. Now, let's eat, and then head out. You decide where we're going."

"Ok." I said.

**Meanwhile : Real Time**

**Edward's POV**

"_Hey, it's Bella. Sorry I'm not available right now! But if you leave your name and number I'll be sure to call you back soon!!!!" _rang Bella's answering machine for about the 50th time. "_Beep."_

"Bella, please just answer. It's Edward. Bella. God, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please pick up…. _Please_. Ugh. Alright then, Bella. I'm sorry. Bye." I pleaded for Bella to pick up the phone. I had been calling her continuously for the past 2 hours. Maybe she was ignoring me. She probably was ignoring me. But, I hoped that she was out having fun though. I really did, and even if it was with Jacob, I hoped she was happy, and forgetting abut me.

There was nothing I would be able to do if she hated me. After I left the party my night consisted of trying (but not succeeding in) to enjoy myself with Tanya who wasn't anything at all like Bella, or fun, dropping her off at her house and having to give her a kiss when she forcefully crushed her lips against mine, trying to get a hold of Bella, being angry at myself, and considering calling Alice , but she was the one who gave me the whole jealousy idea which got me into this mess.

All I could do now was pray. Pray that Bella would forgive me. Pray that someday things would work out in a world where Bella loved me, I didn't have to grow to hate the person who was my best friend because he was going out with her, a world that didn't involve Tanya, just a place without worries. How could she not remember her first kiss was with me? How could she just leave me in the dust? How could I let this mess arise? How did I manage to _not_ get up the courage to ask her out in the first place.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. _8:16 _

I got up and walked around my room. I went to my dresser where I had various pictures along with my soccer trophies, and a couple of school papers. There was one of my mom, dad, and I vacationing in England, there was a picture of Alice and Bella laughing hysterically on at towel near a sandcastle at the beach when waves soaked them for being to close the shoreline. And then there was a picture in a black frame of Bella, smiling from ear to ear standing on front of a tall willow tree, her favorite kind of tree.

I picked up the frame and headed towards my bed. Although the clock now said _8:24 _I laid down on the bed, held the picture over my heart, clutching it, while I eased into a deep sleep.

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

The food was fantastic. Jacob and I sat and talked about a bunch of things. Music, writing, school, etc. I felt a dash of love growing for him. It was strange, and new, but nice, lovely, and perfect all at once. However, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to think I was moving too fast. In the only other relationship I had been in, I went too fast, and the boy was intimidated, then he broke my heart by cheating on me.

Soon, we were off. Jacob had his arm around my neck and cruised back to my house. I flicked on the radio and _She Is_ by the Fray turned on.

"You know, the Fray isn't really my type of music, but I really like this song, "he said. "It reminds me of how I feel for you."

A glowing feeling ran through me. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally. When they say _She is everything I wanted that I never knew I needed, _it just really pinpoints all of my feelings. On the dot, and it's kind of scary how exactly true it is." he explained looking at me more sweetly than ever.

"Wow." I said, and there wasn't even another word for it. At that moment, all I really cared about was Jacob. He was all I could think about. He was completely mine, and it was wonderful.

On the rest of the ride home (which was coincidentally the length of the remainder of the song) we rode home in silence, appreciating our first song.

**AN:**

**Sorry I'm cutting the chapter short. I was going to add more, but I really liked that last sentence and it seemed like such a great ending for the chapter. How did you guys like the part in Edward's POV? I am still experimenting with male POV, so please remember I'm new to it if it's a little rough, or cheesy. LoL. I am also sorry about my writing quality. I feel like I am just not on my best, at all. Please review. The reviews are what makes me write more. Oh, and also check out my new story **_**Those Green Eyes**_**!!!!!!!!! Love you for reading.**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	9. A Walk To Remember

**AN:**

**Hi my people of Never Say Never! Glad to see I'm back? I am too. I was busy writing chapter 3 of my new story that's out called **_**Those Green Eyes **_**and if you haven't read it yet, please do so. I would really love to hear what you guys think of my writing style in that one. Just incase you want to know what it's about, here is the summary: Bella is an outcast, and Edward is the new boy who hangs out with Bella and Alice, although Rosalie and Tanya want him on their side of cliques in the school. I really hope that you'll take the time to read it. It will only take you about ten minutes to read and tell me what you think! Thanks to Sarah (Vampires313) and TwilighterluvsEdward. You're my best friends! You guys will rule forever!!!!! So, in this chapter things will be slightly spooky in honor of Halloween. Be safe, and get tons of candy! Enjoy the chapter. Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob and I walked into my house, laughing. I noticed a note on the fridge from my mom it said:

_Hi Bella, honey._

_Dad had an emergency at the office and I went with him to go take care of things faster, I'll be home with him soon. Love you! Enjoy the rest of your birthday and time with Jake!_

_Love_

_Mom!_

"So, my mom and dad will be gone for a while, and we have the house to ourselves…" I said as I slowly walked towards Jacob, and made sure to shake my hips. I closed over to him and put my arms around his shoulders. Then, I leaned in and crushed our warm lips together, letting his tongue slip into my mouth.

He backed away slowly, biting my lip before saying, "Anything. Want to watch a movie?"

I nodded yes and made a pouting innocent look and led him upstairs to my room. We walked together up the stairs and sat down on the bed.

A gave him one last peck on the lips and went to my shelf and pulled off the movie _Chainsaw Massacre_. I slid it into the DVD slot on my TV and selected play.

When Jacob noticed what I chose to watch, he raised an eyebrow. But I didn't mind it. I swayed back over to my bed and laid in his arms. He was so big, and warm. I loved sitting with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob was smiling. It was so adorable, and so I nuzzled even closer to him.

The scary movie didn't even effect me. I had seen it about a hundred times before, and it scared the crap out of me every time. However, when I was with Jacob, I felt a sense of safety, I had a feeling that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. And, even if the danger was from a movie screen.

About twenty minutes into the film, Jacob looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm with you."

Once again, we leaned in and kissed. It wasn't rushed, or uncomfortable at all. It was nice, and sweet, and perfect in every way. I gave Jacob a satisfied look when he leaned away and licked his lips a little bit.

"You're getting really good." he said.

"At kissing?" I wondered. "Because if it was at kissing you were talking about, you should know, I was already _great_ at kissing!"

"Okay," he said. "You're exceeding the level of perfect kissing."

"Thanks." I said. "You too."

I sat back in Jake's arms as he held me close. I laid down. We sat there in sleep for such a long time. Soon it was an hour later, and I was getting tired. I didn't know when it happened, but I fell asleep in Jacob's arms. I remember the feeling of being put into bed and the warmth of blankets being draped over me. I could feel somebody kiss my lips, and saw the dark outline of Jake leaving my room as the click of a shutting door sounded. I didn't mind getting up and trying to find Jacob, I knew he tucked me in so that I would stay asleep. So, I gently closed my eyes and drifted away into sweet dreams.

That night I dreamt of presents and my friends, and Jacob and I together. It was complete bliss., and I really didn't want it to end.

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. I arose and stretched my arms out whilst yawning tiredly.

I walked over to my nightstand and noticed a note. It was in Jacob's messy scrawl. It read:

_**Morning Sleepyhead! **_

_**I had such a great time with you last night, Bells. Sorry I left you. Your mom and dad came home to you asleep in my arms and me watching **_**Chainsaw Massacre **_**which I think wasn't the best sight for them. I explained to them (after much questioning from your dad) that you just fell asleep in my arms (which you did). I miss you! Give me a call or email me when you wake up. I'm thinking a walk in the park later on… **_

_**-Jacob**_

_**-Your boyfriend**_

_**-Your exceeding perfect kissing boyfriend**_

I laughed as I read the last line. Jake was so funny sometimes. I decided to email him and see what was up. I logged on and selected chat, glad to see that he was also on his email account.

Booky_Bella99 : Hey Jake, what's up?

I was glad to see he emailed back quickly.

JacobBlck1621 : Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to head over to the park with me this morning, you know.

Booky_Bella99 : Yeah cool. What time do you want to pick me up?

JacobBlck1621 : How about in about an hour or so?

Booky_Bella99 : That's good for me if it's good for you.

JacobBlck1621 : Alright, but I got to go now. My dad is bugging me about making some soup for my mom, she's in bed with the flu.

Booky_Bella99 : Aw, okay. Tell her I said to feel better.

JacobBlck1621 : Okay. Bye Bella. See you soon!

Booky_Bella99 : Bye!!!! :D

I logged off as soon as I saw that Jacob did.

I head to my closet and searched through clothes. I picked out a pair of faded jeans, and a teal blue short sleeved V-neck with a peace sign on it, along with a pair of teal blue Vans. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower, then got dressed. By the time I was done getting ready, it was about 45 minutes later, _9:47_. So, I ate a bowl of oatmeal, then brushed my teeth. As I waited for Jacob after that, I read my copy of _A Walk to Remember_ by _Nicholas Sparks_, although I had read it about a thousand times before.

About 15 minutes later, Jacob arrived and we hopped in his car. He turned on the radio and yet again, _She Is_ by the Fray turned on.

Jacob looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "I bought the CD. You, so we could listen to it together?"

It was about the cutest and sweetest thing ever. My Jake , who normally listens to _System of a Down_ and _Rage Against the Machine_ **(AN: Whoot whoot! I love those bands!)**was buying a CD by the Fray.

"Aw, Jake. That's so sweet." I said.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it a little. I loved everything about Jacob. His big, expressive brown eyes, the way he would smile at me when I walked by, the way he would do sweet little things to make our time together just a bit better and how it made all of the difference, his kiss, his warmth, his laughter, his love of music, and sports… I could spend all day listing the reasons of and why I liked him so much. But I couldn't tell him about the strong feelings I had for him so soon. It was strange, but it felt so _real_ and it was so strong, and powerful. He was taking me over. He was all I thought about.

We arrived at a park we used to go to when we were kids. It was covered with tall willow trees and the sky was a beautiful pale morning blue. Jacob and I walked together happily and he held my hand the whole way through.

We stopped at a near by concession stand and picked up two salted pretzels that we drenched in mustard, the way we liked them. As I licked my lips and threw away a napkin, I looked up and smiled at Jake.

He draped his arms around my shoulders and we talked casually together as we walked under the cool shade of the trees. Breeze blew in our hair when we brought up Edward. I don't know how it came up, but I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Everything about the day before came to my head. How he _knew _that he was betraying me, and how he did nothing about it.

Apparently Jacob noticed. He took my face in his big hands and looked at me in the eyes. "Bella," he said. "If you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to. Remember, I'm here for you and totally completely support your decision with how you deal with him. And, to tell you the truth, I think he was being a complete idiotic ass to let you slip through his fingers, and to not act like he cared was the worst part."

I nodded slowly, and then we continued to walk. The rest of the date went by nicely, and I was back at my house at about 11:00. Later on the day I did laundry, and wrote a bit of poetry expressing how angry I was at Edward. Then, I remembered the rest of the walk I had with Jake after the incident. Jacob didn't mention Edward again. But, I was glad I got to hear what Jacob thought of the issue with Edward. It sure was a walk to remember.

**AN:**

**SO what did you think? I just recently reread **_**A Walk To Remember **_**for the 3****rd**** time and I wanted to mention it a little bit. I really don't know what I should put in the next chapter so I **_**will**_** need ideas, and I will use them! SO don't be afraid to give a couple. Please review, it will make my day! I love you guys so much for reading! **

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	10. Caught

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Last chapter, I got tons, and when I say tons, I mean **_**tons**_** of reviews from people saying they hate The story with Jacob. Look, in case you guys haven't realized that this story is **_**eventually**_** Bella and Edward than, it's like really? **_**Really?**_** Can you read summaries? But, look, I always say I love you guys for reading, and I do. You are the best fans ever. And, I should take criticism and turn it into constructive criticism. If you guys want Edward more in the story, and if you want to see Jacob look like an idiot, trust me it's coming. Big time… Here is some of the Edward part you've been asking for… Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**PS : I know I normally say thanks to TwilighterluvsEdward, but this time I **_**really**_** want to thank her. You're my best friend! Thank you TwilighterluvsEdward for always being so supportive and giving me confidence with all of your great compliments! **

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke from the dream I had suddenly. I had droplets of sweating running down my cheeks and I could feel how crimson red my face was. I looked around my room slowly, making sure that I was still in my familiar house, and noticed my window open, with cool breeze running in, and fluttering the curtains. Cool air was surprisingly appealing to me so I walked over to my window seat, and sat down, trying to cool off.

I enjoyed the sweet air when I took deep breathes taking it in, and pushing it out. I was fine for a couple of minutes, and then I tried to remember what I was dreaming about. After much concentration, I finally remembered.

_I am sitting at the park with Jacob and then I see Tanya walk up to me with Edward. She curses at me, and Edward stares with no expression at all. Soon, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I cringe back with each word she spits out like I had been slapped. _

_Jacob looked back at me with a sly smile. He stood by her and grasped he hand. I was crushed. Streams, no _rivers_, of tears pour down my face, and Jacob takes Tanya's hand and puts it to he lips. She smirks and snickers. _

_Once Edward sees what Jacob did to Tanya, he crumples, and starts to melt. I kneel down, still crying hysterically, and hold his remains in my hands to my heart. I look at Jacob in disgust. All I can think is it is his fault. He chased my Edward away. Edward was my best friend. He was gone. Jacob betrayed Edward and I both. Now I was left with nothing. He loved Tanya, and Edward was gone. I was alone. Alone. _

_I look up at Jacob with a fowl face, "You." I say._

Then I couldn't remember anything else about the dream. I assumed that that was when I woke up. Although it was one in the morning I decided to be awake for a while. I head over to my night stand and I started to grab my book, but then I notice my phone. A small 16 was blinking on and off, on and off. It meant I had 16 messages. I pushed play.

The first one started, "Bella, uh, hi. Look, I know your angry, but please give me a call. I'm sorry… Please. Just give me a call. Uh, bye."

It was Edward. I scowled. Then, I listened to more. Each one was Edward apologized. My heart jumped at each one. And each message, my hear skipped a beat. I played the eleventh one ,although I could hear it was Edward when it started, I let it play. "Bella, please just answer. It's Edward. Bella? God, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please pick up…. _Please_. Ugh. Alright then, Bella. I'm sorry. Bye."

I listened to each one, and knowing I could have called each time, I still didn't. But it was the very last one that got to me, "Hi Bella… Have you listened to the messages I've been leaving? Well, I hope you did. But if you didn't I hope you'll at least listen this time. I'm sorry Bella. Look, I know Tanya and I get on your nerves, together, or at least her individually. I hope you still like me as a regular single person. Or at least without her. Because I broke up with her. Bella, Tanya and I are over, okay? But you still haven't called me. And so I'm going to assume that you are too angry to. I'm sorry for hurting you in any way, Bella. I'm sorry. Got it? I'm sorry. I'm just going to stop calling now though. I'll miss you if you never talk to me again, but I can understand it. I messed up big time, and on your _birthday_? That was more than unnecessary. I know. I miss you Bella. Please give me a call, though. I miss you. I'm so sorry. Bye."

I almost fell. I knew I didn't have all of the information, but it sounded like Edward broke up with Tanya because of me. He didn't _have to_ do that. Edward had done so much for me throughout the years, and if he _seriously _liked Tanya and dumped her because I was throwing a fit.. That got to me. I knew what I needed to do. I picked up my phone, and slowly dialed Edward's cell phone number.

**Meanwhile**

**Edward's POV**

Dreamlessly, wait, scratch that, Sleeplessly, I got up from laying down on my bed. I had gotten not one ounce of sleep that night. Nothing had happened with me trying to go to bed, and maybe catch a dream along the way, taking me away from how I felt without Bella. A dream that left me with no feelings for her. But I couldn't help it. Bella was beautiful, and smart, athletic, kind, generous, friendly, wonderful, thoughtful, intellectual, well spoken, perfect. Yeah, I think perfect was the word. Bella Swan was perfect. And to my beliefs, Bella Swan was perfect for _me_, not Jacob Black.

I felt my hands turn into fists at the thought of Jacob. Jacob _knew _that he had no feelings for Bella when he asked her out. My hopes were just that he wasn't developing feelings as he pretended to like her while he was going out with her.

I walked around my room, feeling my body ache for wanted sleep, but it was sleep it wouldn't give itself, so I ignored it. I smiled when I saw my favorite picture of Bella, but frowned when I noticed that it was just a picture, and that I might not ever see her loveable smile again because of the stupid idiotic way I acted towards her.

I went and sat on my bed, with my head in my hands. I felt a strange sense of waiting for something, like something great or completely terrible would happen. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I wondered why, when I heard a buzzing coming from my night stand. The sound of the vibrate mode on my phone when it was ringing.

I wondered who would be calling me at one in the morning before I gasped when I saw who was calling.

_Bella._

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

I waited. I waited for my best friend. For my Edward. Three rings passed. Nothing. Another ring. Nothing. Then, after two more rings after, and when I just about gave up hope, he answered,

"Hello?" his velvet voice rang.

Suddenly every ounce of hate I had felt for him flooded away. I missed Edward. I missed him bad. My heart ached for hearing him again, for telling him how terribly I acted, and for not appreciating how he was one of the best parts of my life.

"Uh, hi Edward. Look, you had no reason at all for saying sorry… If you liked Tanya, then I should have respected your decision, and listened to you when you said sorry. I never wanted to make you feel bad, or think I would just leave you there and alone. With Tanya. Ew. I mean, well, I'm just sorry. And I wanted to let you know that if you broke up with her because of me, and because you wanted me to feel better because of it, then get back with her, Edward. If you really like her than I don't want to stand in the way of you and her. You relationships are completely your choice. I just want you to know I'm sorry for being such a crappy friend. It like, shit, I'm so terrible. Please forgive me, Edward." I said, the words quickly flew out. I didn't even think about what I was saying, I just said what I thought, and what came to my mind. I said what I felt.

On the other line, I heard Edward sigh, "Bella, your not the one who's crappy, it's me. I'm sorry that I did something that I just knew you wouldn't like. I didn't mean to not even be thoughtful. Bella, I'm just really sorry."

I told him, "Edward, really. It's not you're fault. It's mine. Can we forget about all of this and be friends again?"

He laughed, "Yes, I would love that!"

"Good, so do you want to get together soon, you know? Do something… I miss you. I know it's only been two days but, well, Edward, you're like my best friend."

"You too, Bella. You know what? I didn't get a chance to do anything with you for you're birthday. I have some money set aside that I planned on using for it. What do you want to do?" he wondered.

"Umm… I don't know. But, since it's a school night we should just think about it throughout the day, and then go somewhere after school. Then, we can do whatever. WE haven't had a day out together in a long time. Or at least since Jacob and I got together."

"Uh, yeah. I'll think about it. But, I don't want you to end up having to crash in class because we were talking so late. Get to bed, Bella. "

"Okay, bye Edward." I chuckled.

"Bye, Bella." he said, and we hung up. That night, I slept lightly, without that heavy thing I was carrying around on my back without Edward. Sweet dreams were on their way…

**5 hours earlier**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella. Bella. Bella. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was _my girl_. She was mine, and I loved every moment of her being mine. I loved it when she smiled, when she laughed, when she shook her hips, pouted, I loved it when she had eyeliner on, and I loved it even more when she didn't have any makeup on at all. I liked how sometimes she would get all workup for something, I loved it when she was over dressed for school, and when she was underdressed and wearing sweats to school. Bella was why I woke up in the morning, and why I went to bed at night so I could see her again in the morning.

I hadn't done Bella right. Before I asked her out, I had no feelings for her at all. You see, nobody really knows about it, but I like to challenge Edward. I liked to make him jealous. I liked it when I was best at everything. When Edward took interest in soccer, I started to play soccer when I got home from school so I could try out for the team and become the best player. I guess I was just a little overly competitive.

But now, I was so in love with Bella. She was perfect. Unlike no girl at all. I was afraid I would fall for her. It was what I had feared more than anything. Bella never knew it, but she had so many guys falling for her. They were all caught in her web. And the sad part was she didn't even know. More popular girls at the school could have done so much with power like that. With everyone willing to do anything for her. Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were only a _few_ people who were madly in love with her.

She deserved more than me. Bella was worthy of gods.

_I should do something for her._ I thought.

So, after a while of thinking, I decided I would take Bella out for dinner/ lunch after school at a local diner around the block from the high school. Within walking distance. Bella was such a simple girl, I was sure that she would love it. Then, maybe when I dropped her off at her house, I could get another one of those sweet kisses she gave. And, it would be a surprise for her. I thought she would like that, too.

It was true. She had me caught in that web of hers.

**AN:**

**Okay, so what did you think? I added a little bit of Edward **_**and**_** Jacob's POV as a bonus. I really hope I'm catching your attention again. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys with how long it's taking me to get to the parts that you want with Edward and Bella being together. But in the mean time, if you want to read some of my stories with Edward and Bella than check out my story **_**Those Green Eyes.**_** I promise you that within at **_**tops **_**four chapters, I will have Jacob looking like a complete idiot. That sure will be fun to write… Umm… Good parts are coming, okay? Love you for reading!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	11. I Don't Care

**AN:**

**Hey guys!!!!!**

**Alright, I know in the last chapter I was a little bit of a cranky cat, but now I'm all better!!!! You guys are probably the best fans ever! I know my Fan base is really small, but I love you guys **_**so**_** much! I mean I got so many reviews that were so motivating, and supportive, and they all just made my day!!!! I'm sorry for being such a complainer last time. But, anyways, do you remember in the last chapter when I promised to make Jacob look like an idiot? Well, here it comes… Oh yeah! I also wanted to thank Vampires313 and TwilighterluvsEdward, as usual, for being my best friends. Love you so much for reading.**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life **

**Real Time**

**Edward's POV**

I awoke to sweet rays of sun pouring through my window and smiled when I remembered that Bella and I had made up the night before.

We were going to go out somewhere together tonight, and although we weren't going as boyfriend, it could have still been considered a date.

I curiously looked through my closet to find something that would fit the occasion well. I found a nice brown button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and buttons to keep it like that. Then, I found a favorite pair of dark blue worn out denim jeans. Then, I picked out a pair of Nikes and got dressed.

I combed out my hair and gelled it in a sloppy style, and then went downstairs and saw Esme frying some bacon over the stove. There was a plate next to it with some she already cooked, and I grabbed a couple of pieces and set them in a napkin. I smiled at her, "Hey mom," and then took a bite of some of the bacon. "Breakfast's good."

"Glad you like it." she said. "You look nice today. Are you doing anything special?" she wondered.

After swallowing the last bit of bacon, I shook my head. "No, well, I am actually doing something with Bella after school. I didn't get a chance to celebrate her birthday with her yet, and I had some money set aside for it, so I figured I would call her up and make plans to do so."

My mom smirked and looked at me quizzically. "You really like that Bella girl, don't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed a little bit, and crookedly smiled. "I don't know, mom. I'm only seventeen. Bella's my friend, and I don't intend on making anything more out of that. I like Bella a lot, but not as a girlfriend. I've been best friends with her forever, mom. Nothing more, nothing less."

I hated lying to my mom. I hated it so much, but it was strange to talk girls with her, so I left it at that.

"Okay, whatever you say, son." she said. I had a feeling she knew I was lying, so I told her goodbye, and said I would be back home later tonight, the grabbed my backpack, and car keys, then left.

I excitedly awaited the wonderful day ahead me. A day filled with Bella. I planned on taking her to her favorite rib restaurant, buy her flowers, go to a movie, and maybe even confess my feelings for her. If I got up the courage.

I drove to school and listened to The Clash _"London Calling" _on the way. I sung along merrily, and soon arrived.

I walked over to my locker, and put some of my stuff away. Then, I headed to Bella's locker.

I smiled happily when I saw her cherry colored cheeks, flowing hair, and the fact that she was also smiling.

"Hey Edward," she said and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Bells." I greeted back.

I told her about my plans for the night, and she seemed happy not only that we were talking again, but about what we were going to do. She asked me if she could borrow my homework because she didn't understand a couple math problems, and I couldn't refuse to her sweet begging eyes. I knew our relationship wasn't intense because we were in love, it was intensified because we were both really loyal to each other. I would trust Bella with a million of my dollars, and I think she would trust me with her life. We _did_ love each other, but she loved me in a different way than I loved her. It was depressing, but at least I had her in my life.

As Bella and I departed for our first class, she smiled again and waved. I hoped someday, when she would say goodbye to me, she would also be saying goodbye to her beloved boyfriend…

**Bella's POV**

**Real Time**

I smiled feeling relieved as I walked away from Edward. I knew I was going to have a great tome with him that night.

I got to class and sat in my usual spot next to Jacob. He pulled out a single red rose from behind him and held it out for me.

"To my wonderful girlfriend." he said.

I took the flower from his hands and smelled it. Jake was so thoughtful and romantic. I didn't know what I'd do without him. "Thanks Jake!" I said and gave him a kiss on the lips without caring if anyone saw. Normally I didn't feel insecure about my personal life with him. He had this strange effect on me.

"No problem, Bells." he said sweetly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight though. You know? Dinner? A movie?"

"I would love it!" I said, but then remembered. "But I have plans with Edward after school."

Jacob's smile fell. "Oh… Okay, then. That's alright."

I felt terrible, Jacob never frowned, and I was the person who was causing it! "I'm so sorry Jake! Can we do it sometime else?"

"No, it's okay. Really."

I gave in and didn't want to cause a fight with him. "_Okay…"_

**Jacob's POV**

**Real Time**

Pure rage bubbled up inside of me, but I couldn't let Bella see it. I had to play it off, keep her happy. Keeping Bella happy was my goal in our relationship. I wanted her to love me back, I wanted things to go well. But most of all, I wanted her happy and comfortable.

The bell buzzed for us to go out to break. I quickly stormed out of class to find the shit heap of a person, Edward. Once I reached him I pushed him. He stumbled back and didn't fall like I hoped he would. What a shame.

"What the hell, Edward?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. People started to stare as they walked by, but I didn't care at all.

He looked really pissed off. "What the hell are _you_ talking about?"

I pushed him again. "Why are you trying to get with Bella?"

"I'm not!" he screamed.

"Oh, you know you are. You've been barking up her damned tree forever! If she wanted you by now, Edward, she would of showed it by now!" I spit the words out, and it hurt him. It showed. And, it made me happy. I smirked at him.

"Get the fucking smirk off your face. We all know you don't want her. Your going to hurt her, then I'll be the one to pick up all of the pieces. So shut the hell up, and leave me alone. " he said, then walked away.

I almost laughed. He didn't even try to fight back. _WOW_.

"Edward!" I called, but he didn't look back.

"Edward, you stupid ass!!!" I called again.

That time, her turned back. Then, he ran at me almost and punched me in the face. I got so angry, I pushed him and knocked him down then spit on his face. I kneeled down and punched him three times. I could feel my nose bleeding, but I didn't care if it dripped.

Edward got up and punched my nose again, then aimed for my eye but I ducked.

By now, I rather large crowd was forming around us. I was surprised the principal didn't make his way over yet.

I punched Edward in the face about three more times when a teacher walked over.

"Break it up!" he shouted. Teachers were such morons. I had no clue why they just didn't stand back and watch also, because there was nothing that was going to tear us apart. This was a fight for Bella, and I wasn't going to back down.

Then, the teacher grabbed Edward, and almost scooped him up. Edward didn't resist. He just apologized to the teacher, and walked to the principal's office as he said. I looked at him before he turned around. He had a black eye and a pretty busted up lip. It looked like I did some serious damage, so I smirked again.

"Go to the office now." the teacher commanded.

"Bu-" I tried to resist.

"No, do you want me to have to call an escort?"

"No, sir." I said and walked off.

**Bella's POV**

**Real Time**

I was in science wondering where Edward was because he sat next to me listening to my teacher, Mr. Edmins, babble on about unimportant information when I got a text from Jacob.

"_Hey Bells, Eddie puss is in the office if you're wondering."_ it said.

"_y"_ I texted back sneakily so that the wouldn't notice.

"_Cuz he has a blck eye and busted lip" _he answered back.

"_What happened?" _I wondered.

"_I kinda got in a fight with him."_

"_Oh no! Jake r u ok? " _

"_Y r u wondering if I'm the one who's ok? I'm the one that fucked him up." Jake said._

"_I'm just concerned." _I said.

"_ok. Well, I'm fine. I just have a little bloody nose, that's it. He got more hurt than I did."_ Jake sent.

"_OMG! I'll cancel plans with him for 2night. I need 2 take care of u." I said worriedly. _

"_thnx Bells. G2g Principal needs to verbally abuse me now. He's done with Edward so you can probably text him now without getting him into more trouble." _Jake said.

I paused and then started to text Edward that I couldn't go out with him that night. He wondered why of course, and I told him something came up. He acted depressed, and then I asked him if he was okay. He told me about his painful throbbing eye, and I told him to ice it. He said that he would be out of school for the remainder of this week and the next week because he got suspended. I told him I'd talk to him later and goodbye.

I felt bad that Edward was hurt, and even though he was one of my best friends, I needed and _wanted_ to take care of Jacob. He was my boyfriend after all.

The rest of the day dragged on, probably because I was so worried about the boys. Jake and I had made plans at lunch that we would meet up at his house after school because he had to take his car there, and neither of us could just leave our car at school.

Eventually, I heard the final bell ring, and busted out of my seat.

I sped over to Jacob's house and he was waited for me on the porch.

I saw a little bit of dry blood around his nose and felt terrible.

"Jake!!!!!!!" I hollered from across the way and ran to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!?!?!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. It was broken but I shifted it back into place." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

I got on my tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and kissed me and bit my lip gently at the end of it like always. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in the sweet warm sent of Jacob. I don't even think he wore cologne. Jacob smelled like the ocean, and the sent of the pavement after it rains, and candy, and another sent that was just him. It was lovely.

"Come on in." he said.

Once we got inside, Jacob led me up the staircase he had and into his room. There was the usual picture of his mom who had past away when he was eight, Sarah, and a picture of he and I, and then a picture of Billy, his dad, and him fishing. Jacob's room was small but comfortable.

He sat down on his double bed, and patted it for me to sit down nest to him.

"How's your nose?" I asked him.

"Fine." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, we can at least clean it up." I said looking at the dry blood.

I went to the bathroom connected to his room, and grabbed a towel. I turned on the water and waited for it to get really hot, then, wet it. I wrung it out, and walked back to the bed,

I took the towel and gently wiped his nose. He cringed a bit, and I stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little tender." he said. "But, it's okay. You're right, it needs to be cleaned. Go ahead." he said.

I kissed him, and then went on. Not liking the silence, I broke it. "So, what exactly was the fight about?"

"Well, uh, you." he said, looking a little embarrassed.

"What about me?"

"I was just being protective. Nothing more, nothing less. Bella, I just don't want to loose you. You mean so much, much more than just a girlfriend to me. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and to be honest, Edward is jealous. I don't want to be selfish, but I can't loose you Bella. And the more I'm with you the more I'm attracted to you. My feelings for you grow every mere second." he stated, gazing into my eyes.

I was shocked. I didn't know he felt that way. I stayed quiet, deep in thought.

Jacob started to laugh. "I know it's cheesy. I'm sorry."

I didn't want Jake to think that. "Jacob, that's not what I thought. I was just thinking about how awesome and sweet and romantic and calming and perfect you are. You think you're lucky, but you see, I'm nothing special. I'm just me. And you're the special one in this relationship. I am the lucky one."

"Sure." Jake said. Then, he leaned in to kiss me, and when we were done kissing, we laid like that for a long time. In each other's arms.

**Edward's POV**

**Real Time**

My mom picked me up and took me home. I got scolded for a long time by her, and then by my dad. I was grounded for a couple weeks. So, while I was stuck at home being suspended, I couldn't leave. Perfect. Oh, and on top of all of that, Bella left me for Jacob, yet again.

Alice texted me on my cell, the one thing my parents had forgotten about while being so shocked and angry. She wanted to know if she could come over, but I had to notify her that my parents had grounded me and if she even snuck in they would find out. She seemed worried, but didn't resist, she just insisted that I put ointment on my lip, and iced my eye. I told her okay, and grabbed my picture of Bella.

Once again, I just laid back on my bed. Jacob was the one with the girl, and I was the one with the _picture_ pf the girl.

**AN:**

**Okay, first I'm sorry that took me SO long to write, and secondly, I'm sorry this chapter ended this way. I don't think Edward deserves treatment like this either, but in order to have a good ending that I know you guys want, this needed to happen. On the other hand, look at how cute Jacob and Bella act together. They act like they're in love, and you at least want that for them. I'll love you guys more than I already do if you review! You can even vent and tell me how angry you are at me for making this chapter go like this! But, you can only do that if you will continue to read and review the story! Haha. Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	12. Missing You

**AN:**

**Hi guys!!!!!!**

**I'm back to writing again!!! Yay!!! But guess what else? I am finally a Beta reader!!!! Even more yays!!!! So, I'm currently accepting requests, and I'd love to have somebody maybe Beta my stories Never Say Never, and Those Green eyes. So, if you're interested in having your story being Beta (ed) by me, or if your interested in doing a being a Beta for one of the two of my stories, then tell me! By the way, I don't **_**really**_** know if a could get more than one person to Beta my stories (I'm new to it), so if I can't, please explain in a review. Anyways, thanks to everyone who supports me in everything, and I love you for reading!!!!!!!!!!! **

**;D**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

The time without Edward and Jacob at school was more than painful. It was excruciating. During the first few days, I went to Jake's house after school, and gave him his homework, and talked to him about everything he was missing. But, then during the next couple of days, Jacob said he would be busy during the time I usually visited. I tried to tell him I could ditch lunch or a couple of my classes to see how he was doing and if I could take care of him, but he insisted that that was absurd, and that he would never want me to ditch school because of me. I didn't bother to argue though. I knew I wanted Jake to be happy and I knew I shouldn't ever ditch. It was for the best of me.

Time passes slowly when you feel alone, or at least without the one you love. So, without Jake, and with a whole bunch of time on my hands, I decided a girls night out was needed. Alice and I always ate dinner together, but that day I told her that I wanted to make plans to go out and do something with her. Of course, Alice agreed, and didn't hesitate to say yes.

In the end, we decided she would meet me at my house at five and then we would go to get our nails done. After that we planned on getting dinner. Well, I didn't really decide that. Alice did. But, I missed Alice so much. Normally, I was almost overly bust with Jacob, but I hadn't noticed that I was almost neglecting Alice. Poor Alice. A look of pure shock and joy mixed together swept across her face with every word I said to her.

Naturally, the rest of the day had dragged on because I had something good to look forward to at the end of the day. However, this time I didn't mind it as much as I expected I would. I just continued to tell myself to pull through so I would get the reward of some girl time later on. I felt like a kid being told to be good or Santa Claus wouldn't get them any presents.

* * *

Alice knocked on my door at 5:05. She wore a pink dress with white flowers embroidered on the bottom, white heels, and a silver locket necklace. I smiled at her and told her how great she looked. She returned the compliment, and I spun around on my black heels. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black v - neck shirt and a grey P-coat.

As we left the house and climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche, I smiled when I remembered Jasper, and how Alice seemed to be falling head over heels for him.

"So Alice," I started. "You're still into that Jasper guy, right?" I asked her.

She blushed and smiled lightly. "Well, yeah. I think I'm even more into him than ever. He is just so… perfect."

I thought of Jacob for a slight second. I thought about how he was perfect. His smile, his humor, his laugh, his amount of muscles, he intelligence… But, then I went back to real world. "How so?"

She gazed off into the distance, maybe a gaze of being deep in thought and in love, or maybe focusing on cars ahead. I couldn't tell. "He is smart, and funny, and athletic. And he is kind, and loving… Plus he is really handsome. I can't say that he's hot, because I know he's much more than that. He is handsome, not hot. I think hot guys are guys who look good, but don't have any depth to them. They don't go any deeper than just a face. So shallow, and icky." she said. "But Jasper, he's a whole other story."

I smiled even more. Alice was _so_ right. "Yeah. I can't help but agree."

"So, how about you and Jacob? " she asked me. "Aren't you guys getting, like, really serious?"

_Oh Jacob… _"Kind of. I feel so strongly about him. Like he's the one. My guy. But, then again, I really don't want to see us get to serious, and loose all of the strength that a relationship with a couple that would take it slow has. I'm still getting to know Jacob. Even thought I've known him for a long time, I'm just barely learning about how sensitive he is, and yet so stern. I mean, did you hear about the fight he and Edward got into?"

Alice laughed, "Yeah. Who hasn't?"

I laughed with her, but then it grew quiet. Too quiet for best friends.

Alice looked at me. "You know, Bella, Edward misses you. Bella, he talks about you a lot more than often lately. When was the last time _you_ talked to him? He thinks you're ignoring him. He said you blew him off… He's hurt Physically, from the fight, and mentally, because of the pain you cause him."

Something felt like it pricked me in the heart. Like a sharp needle plunged through my chest and poked tiny wholes in my heart. I thought I might puke. "The last time I talked to him was the day of the fight.. I felt bad for Jake, he got a broken nose, and, I didn't blow Edward off. I know that. I just, wanted to take care of my boyfriend…"

Alice raised an eyebrow. But I continued to talk, "My parents took away my phone, long story, but, can you talk to Edward and ask him if I could visit him on Friday after school?"

"Yeah, Bella. I think he'd like that." Alice said as she began to beam.

The rest of our time together was lots of fun.

Alice got her nails painted bubble gum pink with silver sparkles over it, and I got navy blue with white polka dots. We pranced out of the salon on our tippy toes, and got in the care to sing songs from _Hairspray_ together.

Instead of getting dinner somewhere, we went out to a local ice cream parlor, and in honor of Alice's nail polish, we each got cones of bubble gum ice cream.

I went home feeling light, like I'd done good. I wrote on my calendar that I would go to Edward's house on Saturday, and went to bed to have good dreams about Jake and Edward being happy with each other, and Alice and I being able to do outings together more often, and even Alice and Jasper getting together. Good dreams were… good.

**AN:**

**Sorry that chapter was so short. I had to type fast and I'm running out of time right now. Heck, I only had thirty minutes to write it. But, at least Bella and Edward will see each other next chapter, right? Do you remember what I asked of you guys? I need somebody to be my Beta for my stories Those Green Eyes, and even this one, Never Say Never!!!!!! And also, right now, I'm available to help somebody else with Beta (Betaing?) a story! So, if you want to be one of those people who wants to or needs some help, then **_**please**_** leave a comment of send me a PM about it. I love you soooooo much for reading!!!! **

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	13. Out of There

AN:

Hi guys!!!!!!

Yay! Okay, so now I have two Betas (but not for my story, for theirs), and I would still really love one for this story. Oh! And for my other story Those Green Eyes. I'm pretty confused with what I should do with both of them, but I really could use some help… Please? So, if you want to Beta one of my stories, then please PM me about it. Other than that, let's see, I haven't had much homework the past couple of days, so I'm pretty free writing wise. I just want you to know that the story will come to an end soon. And yes, there will be a few cliffies (cliff hangers). I hate them too, so please don't complain about them. But, let me get on with writing. I absolutely _love_ you guys for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~Team Edcob 4 Life

Real Time 

Edward's POV

**Ring! **_**Ring!!!!!!! Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**The phone rang over and over again. No Bella picking up…… Crap. The finally she answered.**

"**Hello?" she said. Her voice sounded grey almost, it seemed drained like she was tired. I could almost see her hair all messy, and her eyes drooping.**

"**Hey Bella, you don't sound good… Did I wake you up? I can call back later if you want… Sorry for bothering you. You know, Alice just told me that-"**

**She cut me off. "Edward, yes you woke me up, but it's okay! I miss you dude!"**

**Of course, of all things, Bella called me dude. **_**Would she always consider me just a friend? **_**That arm punching, "Dude" calling way became terrible sometimes. It was so bad, on so many levels in an indescribable way. **

"**Oh… Okay. I just wanted to call and see if you still wanted to come over and visit like Alice told me you wanted to."**

"**Yeah, no biggie, can you give me like" a short pause. " thirty minutes to get over?" **

"**Yeah, cool. Do you want me to pick you up?" I wondered.**

"**Sure Edward. I'll see you soon… Okay? But I have to go get ready. Bye." she said and hung up the phone before I could tell her goodbye. **

_**Wonderful. Fucking wonderful.**_

**Real Time **

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Why did Edward seem to always force me going to see him? I know that I said I would go and visit him, but I mean calling at nine in the morning? **WOW. **But Edward was my best friend, I loved him with all of my heart, just not like I loved Jake.

I instantaneously reminded myself not to tell Jacob that I would be going over to Edward's house, because he might have gotten angry if I told him.

I picked out a baby blue tank top (which in my opinion fit _very_ well), skinny jeans, a pair of brown flats, and a brown sweater. About forty minutes after applying makeup, doing my hair, and eating breakfast, I heard a knock on the door and found Edward outside.

He smiled lightly and handed me a single Tiger Lily that was outside my porch. Edward wore a pair of faded jeans, and a Rage Against the Machine T- Shirt.

His voice sounded like pure velvet when he spoke to me. "Hello, Bella. You look pretty as always." he said.

I shook off the fact that I was thinking about Edward and how good he looked. The shirt fit the amount of muscles he had started developing a few years back, and it looked absolutely wonderful on him. I also had to shake off thinking about how he was thinking of how I looked. I smiled and thanked him, hoping with all of my might that I wasn't blushing. And if I was, I was also hoping he thought it was just blush.

We hopped in his car, and I flipped through the channels until I heard some Weezer came on and I bopped my head back and forth lightly and hummed the tune. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glance at me and smile. But then, he might have saw me looking at him, and looked right back at the road.

Edward and I eventually arrived at his house and he ran to open my door for me, as usual. That was nothing for me to think was different… But the look on his face, it was pure amazement. Was it something to think differently about?

"Umm… Do you want some sundaes? I have all the ingredients…" he asked me, looking in the fridge.

"Sure," I said, and walked up to him and pulled out the whipped cream.

The next thing I knew, I decided to spray him with it. And then, we were tossing ice cream, and sprinkles, and cherries with whipped cream all over the room. Ducking and dodging. And then, our laughing died down. And Edward pulled me in and leaned in to kiss me…

I abruptly turned my ace so all he would get is a piece of my cheek, instead of lips.

"Edward! No! What are you doing?" I asked him. Not only was I outraged, but I was a bit flattered, and almost wanted it. Which was exactly what I didn't want out of myself.

"I… I just- I just wanted…" he started, but I was already walking out of the room and grabbing my purse, and praying to God that I had some change so I could hopefully take the bus home instead of walk.

I knew I definitely needed to figure things out…. Just contemplate the situation a little bit more… _to figure things out_. I had no idea if I would tell Jacob, or if I would let Alice know, or anything. All I knew was I needed to get out of there so I could think things through.

**AN:**

**I know you are just a little angry with me… Sorry for the cliffy. But… Well, it's all part of the plot!!!! So review, and grab your cookie I made for the people who review, and please don't be angry! I love you for reading!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	14. Love

**AN:**

**Hey guys!!!! So, the last chapter I wrote, I got a couple more ideas, and so I really wanted to get the next chapter up as fast as possible, and so here I am, writing more. Haha. Hopefully, you guys will like it, and review!!!!! Oh yeah, if you reviewed for the last chapter here is you fresh baked cookie!!!!! If you didn't review last chapter, maybe you will change you mind now that you're cookie-less!!!!! Haha!!!!! Anyways, love you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last chapter : **

"_Umm… Do you want some sundaes? I have all the ingredients…" he asked me, looking in the fridge._

"_Sure," I said, and walked up to him and pulled out the whipped cream. _

_The next thing I knew, I decided to spray him with it. And then, we were tossing ice cream, and sprinkles, and cherries with whipped cream all over the room. Ducking and dodging. And then, our laughing died down. And Edward pulled me in and leaned in to kiss me…_

_I abruptly turned my ace so all he would get is a piece of my cheek, instead of lips._

"_Edward! No! What are you doing?" I asked him. Not only was I outraged, but I was a bit flattered, and almost wanted it. Which was exactly what I didn't want out of myself._

"_I… I just- I just wanted…" he started, but I was already walking out of the room and grabbing my purse, and praying to God that I had some change so I could hopefully take the bus home instead of walk._

_I knew I definitely needed to figure things out…. Just contemplate the situation a little bit more… to figure things out. I had no idea if I would tell Jacob, or if I would let Alice know, or anything. All I knew was I needed to get out of there so I could think things through._

**Bella's POV**

**Real Time**

Unfortunately, I didn't have any change, and there was no gas station or store I could go to so I could break a ten I had. But, I did have my phone, and so I called Alice up once I walked about three blocks away from Edward's house and found a bench to sit and wait for.

After three rings, she finally picked up. "Hey, Bella! What's up?" she asked.

"Alice, I need you to come and pick me up… Things went terribly wrong. I'll explain later, though. Can you come?" I wondered, and sensed that I was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem Bella. Are you okay? Where are you at right now?" she asked and I could hear her grabbing keys, and the door of her house shutting.

I looked up from the bench , "I'm at the corner of Mulberry and Cherrilake three blocks from where Edward lives, and I'm sitting on some bench near a lamp post. "

"Alright, Bells. I'll be there in just a second, but I can't talk while I'm driving, so stay right there, and I'll come and get you."

"Okay… Bye." I said.

"Bye!" Alice said, and then I could hear her hang up, and a dial tone came on.

I sat on the bench and cried. I know the reaction was bad, but I was scared in a way. I was scared about tell Jake (if I decided to), I was afraid that I might have made the wrong decision and should have kissed Edward, I was petrified when I thought about how Edward might not ever talk to me again. That was my biggest fear.

Alice pulled up, and parked and then ran out of the car. But then, my tears had stopped pouring, but my cheeks were a permanent crimson color, and you could see the spots where the tears streamed down. Alice didn't say a word, but she ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"It's alright… Tell Aunt Alice everything…" she said after a second or two and opened my door for me and made sure I got in the car.

I explained to Alice how when Edward got to my house everything was going great, and I thought I noticed him acting differently (and looking back on it now, he was definitely flirting), and how we were have a great time, and then he tried to kiss me, and I turned away, and then practically blew up.

"I promise you that Edward just thought it was a good moment, Bells." Alice explained. "But to tell you the truth, Bella, Edward has always liked you. I don't know how you never saw it, hun. I just… I'm sorry things turned out like this. To make it better, maybe you could go with me and Jasper to dinner at the diner to get your mind off of things. Then, you can get to know him more, and tell me if you approve of him. Jake could even come!" she said.

"Yeah, Alice. " I said, thinking about if I had any other plans lately. "When?"

"Umm… Friday?" she said, as we finally pulled up to my driveway and parked the car.

"Sounds good! Well, I have a lot of things to think about over the rest of this weekend… And thank you soooo much for the ride! I really owe you one. You are probably the best friend anybody in the whole wide world could ask for." I said and leaned in to give hear a big hug.

"Alright, Bells. Bye!!!" she waved as I shut the door and pulled out my keys to get into the house and shut the door.

* * *

I had to tell Jake. I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't. There was no way around it. And I would do it in person so I could make sure he wouldn't drive straight to Edward's house to beat the shit out of him. It might not have been a good idea to tell him about the guy he got in a fight with just days before trying to kiss me; but I wanted to tell him so he could hear it from me before he could hear it from anybody else.

I called him up before I decided to drive over to visit him.

My voice was shaky by the time he answered. "Hey J- Jake." I said worrying I would start crying again.

On the other end, I could hear a long pause, and nothing but Jacob's deep breathes until finally sighed and said, "Who's ass am I kicking, baby?"

"Nobody, hopefully… " I said. "But listen, I'm coming over, so be ready, and I'll explain more later. Bye."

"Bye." he said, and I hung up the phone.

I put on my P-Coat and grabbed my purse after putting on my shoes and leaving the house.

Opening the door to my four door car and putting the keys in, I began to drive to Jacob's house and explain some of the worst news had to explain to him throughout our whole relationship.

I knocked on the door and saw Jacob with his cropped hair, wet from taking a shower. He wore dark grey sweatpants and a well fitted T-Shirt. He looked good, but his face was different. His eyes seemed cold. And he had a frown on, and his eyebrows indicated that he was worried.

"Hey, Bells." he said, and leaned in for a warm hug and a kiss on my forehead. He lifted his chin to rest atop of my head, and hug me tighter, appreciating the moment.

After a couple minutes, he let go, but took me by the hand and lead me into his house, and straight to his bedroom.

When he sat down he said, "Baby, please tell me your not leaving me."

My jaw dropped, "Jake, I'm not breaking up with you!" and I laughed almost. "Look, I just have some news that will probably make you a little mad… And I want you to hear it from me instead of somebody else eventually weeks later…"

"Yeah, okay, what is it?" he asked, and used his fingers to draw circles on my hand as we leaned and laid back on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"Umm… So, I went to Edward's house today." I said and watched his eyebrows furrow a bit as I began to continue to explain. " And, well… We were making ice cream sundaes, and then we had a food fight… and then he kind of leaned in to kiss me. Of course, I turned away as quickly as possible, and blew up at him, and since he was the one who gave me a ride over there, I had to walk away. I had no money, and I called Alice. to take me home, and yeah." I blurted out.

Jacob almost laughed a little. "So this stupid fuck is gong to try to fight me, get me suspended, and then he thinks it's a good idea to kiss my girl?" he laughed again. "Wow. So, it is Edward's ass that I'm going to kick."

I could see the hand he was tracing circles on my palm with ball up into a fist. "Baby, Jake…" he would turn to look at me, and it almost seemed like he was plotting in his head. "Jacob!" I finally said and he looked a me with his sweet, deep brown eyes. "You will not be kicking anybody's ass. Look, you don't need to protect me. I'll just miss you a whole lot because of the suspension… I'll be fine though, I'm a big girl. Nothing to get all frustrated about. And if you're worried, I most definitely will not be talking to that stupid head at all."

He said as he and I both turned on our sides to look at each other, "Okay. And Bella, I just want you to know that I'm doing all of this and getting all riled up and making diabolical plans because… Well…"

"Because what?" I wondered.

He looked into my eyes once again and blushed a little. "Because _I love you_."

I could find words at the time to explain how I felt. My mouth dropped. Jacob _loved_ me? Me of all people? I knew I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve the trust he had for me, I didn't deserve the way he made me feel, or the time he took to show me he actually cared about me; unlike every other guy I had been in a relationship with. I looked deep into his eyes again…. I still felt the butterflies I had felt the first time we went out. Jacob was lie no other guy I would come across. He was special. The three months I had been with him, felt like three days. And I couldn't take them for granted. And so I had to express how I felt for him. I needed to find words. But the second I heard him say he loved me, I realized I loved him back… I more than loved him. He was incredible. I knew I had to appreciate every second of him. I would regret it someday I I didn't show him what I felt right now…

I leaned in to give him the most passionate kiss I could have ever come up with. It was filled with so much love, so much meaning, and boy, I hoped it showed. He kissed me back, and as usual ran his fingers through my hair.

When I pulled away, I gently whispered, "I love you, too."

Jacob smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Of course I do, Jake. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you so much that I can't find words to express how I feel. All I can say is I love you. I really do." I explained.

He kissed my forehead and then gave me a hug, and we laid like that for hours. Some of the time we didn't say anything, and let the silence explain, and other parts of the time we sat and told each other our dreams. It was one of the biggest moments in our relationship. We loved each other. I loved him with all of my heart. And so I held on to him real tight that night. I smelled the sent of his skin, and I listened to every word he said to me. When I left that night to go home so my parents would freak out, I said my new favorite phrase before kissing him and leaving, "Jacob, I love you."

**AN:**

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it!!!! Please review, because this is a really important chapter and I want to now what all of you guys think!!!! A special shout out to my best FanFiction peeps:**

**TwilighterluvsEdward**

**loyalluv**

**Vampires313**

**SecondSunrise**

**Thank you all for helping out and being great friends. If you liked the way this chapter came out, thank loyalluv for always being so supportive and such a great Beta!!!! Check out all of their stories, because they are fantastic. And I haven't given any of my favorite FanFiction friends any credit for how awesome they are! Haha! Please review, you get cookies, and I'll update sooner if you do!!!!! I love you for reading!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 LIfe**


	15. Waiting

**AN:**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!!!! You all can be my valentine for reading!!! Haha. I am on such a writing kick right now. It's scaring me. All I can think of is ideas for this story, and so I need to write before I drive myself crazy!!!! Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Real Time **

**Bella's POV**

When I got home, my parents smiled and greeted me. They asked me where I was and all I had to tell him was that I was with Jake and they let me go. It was more than reassuring that Jake and I were meant for each other because my parents approved of him.

I frolicked up the stairs once I got settled back at home and grabbed a Dr. Pepper to drink. I still felt lighted and nervous from when I was with Jacob. All I could think was he loves me!!!! He _loves _me!!!!!!

As soon as I made it to my room, I quickly changed into my favorite pair of sweats and laid down. I pulled a jacket Jacob let me have of his out of my nightstand and held it close, breathing in the sweet aroma that smelled exactly like he did. I imagined him with me… His big smile, his laugh that sounded like honey, those big muscles… I got lost in thinking of him. My Jacob. My Jacob Black, he was going to be my future. We loved each other!!!

I was lying there thinking of my love when I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

It was Monday morning. _Lovely._ I thought as I stretched and pulled out clothes before I took a shower. _Another day of school without Jacob._

I let the steam of the hot water comfort me as I tried to wash out the stress of thinking of how Edward would react to seeing me today. Eventually I got dressed. I wore a grey cardigan over a deep purple colored shirt and skinny jeans.

In fifteen minutes, I was able to finally get out the door and into my car. The drive to school took about 10 minutes, as usual, and once I got there, Alice and I sat and talked before the first bell rang.

It was more than unfortunate that Edward was in all of my classes. But, this time, I made sure not to look in his direction and to just pay attention to my math teacher going on and on about equations.

By lunch I really needed the pressure off of my shoulders of Edward near me. I didn't want to cause him or me anymore pain than had already made happen. I knew he was ignoring me, too. And it hurt bad.

I made my way through the loud crowds of people and found our table we always sat at. Of course Alice was already sitting there.

We were talking about homework for a while when I began to look around the cafeteria and saw Mike Newton walking towards me. _Wow. I cherry on top of a perfectly going day._ Mike Newton had barked up my tree for years. Ever since I met him. He had asked me out 11 times, and was more than pushy. And he was desperate when it came to me, which was considerably surprising because he hung out with the "popular" kids at our school.

I started to move my backpack off of the ground to put on the empty chair beside me before he got to us, but I went too slow. He puck his hand on the back of the chair and his eyes darted from my cleavage to my eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Umm… No, Mike. It's not." I smiled. "But if you sit down, mine will be."

Alice flashes me a grin that says _Go Bella!_

"Okay… Sorry. Look I just wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie over the weekend." he explained.

"I've already seen that one." I said and shrugged.

"What?1?! I didn't even tell what one I thought we should see! And besides, you should at least give me a chance since you and your moron of a boyfriend won't be talking for a while."

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Well, he just-" Mike began, but then something I didn't expect at all happened.

Jacob walked up and pushed Mike.

"I'll beat the crap out of you if you say one more thing to her." Jacob said as he had his fist clenched and held the collar of Mike's shirt up.

Mike shook with fear and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now get the hell out of here." said Jacob and let go of Mike as if he was a contaminated piece of trash. And Mike ran away like the little girl he was.

"Baby!" I said and ran up to Jacob, hugging him tightly. "How did you get here?"

He smiled lightly and gestured towards Alice. "She sent me a text the second she saw Mike walk into the cafeteria and said that something would probably go wrong; and so I drove over here as fast as I could." he gave me a peck on the lips. "And the school isn't gated off, so I snuck in. But I can't be here all day. Just for lunch. So all of the maniacs here can't get a hold of you!"

"Aw! Well, sit down." I said and he pulled out a seat to sit down.

I held up my slice of pizza. "Want some?" I asked.

"Sure." he said and took two bites, and then a sip of my Pepsi.

We were all sitting down and enjoying ourselves when I saw Edward start to walk towards our table. He hesitated when he saw me with Jake's arm around me, and hung his head. Then, he turned and walked to Tanya and Mike's table to sit down. Tanya immediately started flirting and Mike tried to talk to him about something stupid. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did. Edward was one of my best friends, and since Jacob and I got together, we weren't nearly as close to each other as we normally were. I missed the Edward who would just be there, and who didn't want more out of our relationship then what was already there. Now, I was afraid that we would never be as close friends as we were before. Nothing would ever be the same for the two of us. There would at least always be the extremely uncomfortable moment where he tried to kiss me between us…

I stopped thinking about Edward when I remembered what we were "fighting" about: Jacob. Jacob was worth it all. He was my love, and I had a feeling that he was my _true_ love.

Lunch went by too fast. I needed more time with Jacob. I was almost angry that he got into a fight over me because now I remembered what it was like to have him at school with me. I needed him. He was like a drug to me.

The bell rang too soon. I held onto Jacob for a couple of seconds and kissed him right before I walked into class after he walked me over. "Love you." he said and slowly let go of my hand that was intertwined in his.

At that moment, I could feel him tearing from me. Our connected hearts had to be yanked form each other.

I endured the excruciating school day and slumped about from class to class. My friends looked at me like I was close to dying, and acted concerned about losing me. I almost laughed, but then remembered the lack of Jake, and began to slump about, once again.

When the day was over, I decided to go home and drink hot chocolate, and take a bath or something. But, I ended up just calling Jacob and talking to him the whole night, ignoring homework, food, bathroom, and my parents. It was just Jacob I cared about at the moment. Only him.

And so I waited the next couple of days without him. He convinced me that it was best to just go through school with a happy face and try to forget about him not being there and be sad later if he wasn't, at least to keep good grades up and make sure our friends wouldn't worry.

He promised that times when school wasn't going on, he'd be there. I would only have to go through with him being gone for 2 more days, and then by Thursday, he would be back! There would be anymore problems, and I would have my Jake back! Angels would sing, I was sure of it.

Looking back on it now, I think I was caught up with young love, with being in love for the first time, knowing that somebody cared for me… I liked it a lot. Whether it was that I loved Jake as a person or if I loved the fact that I was sure he loved me that I really liked about him, I don't know. To this day, I don't know. I'd like to think that it was both. I'd really like that.

**An:**

**So, I'm really sorry that I didn't get to write a whole lot for this chapter, but I thought it would be cute to show some more of Bella and Jake's love on Valentine's Day!!!! Show me that you care and review please!!!! I love you for reading!!!!!! **

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	16. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Author's Note:**

Alright… It has been absolutely forever since I have updated anything! And I know some of you have probably just given up on my stories, or forgotten about them, but I don't mean to not write, I just haven't been really up to writing in a long time. And on top of that, lots of things have been going on with family, and school, and I have just been really busy. But right now I am going to promise you guys that I will be posting something for one of my stories very soon. I don't know if I will post it this week, or next, but expect it soon. SO, if you can add me as an author favorite, you'll know which story I feel inspired to write for.

I am so sorry for being a crappy author! I really owe you guys one! 

Expect to hear from me soon, mkay?

Love you for reading!

~Team Edcob 4 Life


End file.
